


A Little Bit Sweeter, A Little Bit Fatter, A Little Bit Harmful To Me

by RiddleBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had met Gabriel in 2007, the day after Valentines (Gabriel stated that if Sam had just come in to the bar one day earlier, their meeting would have been stupidly romantic) at the Harvelle Roadhouse. Castiel met Dean in 2008 at Kripke Elementary School, due to Gabriel insisting that his boyfriend and his brother would be perfect speakers for their class' career day.  Needless to say, things for all four of them progressed rather significantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to notice just how few Destiel and Sabriel mpreg fan fics there are (Though almost all of the ones I have read have been lovely). I have come to remedy this situation. Title is from the song 'Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk' by Rufus Wainwright.
> 
> Oh, and note: Thank you to the lovely Tumblr users, Diminuel and Bellacatbee, for giving me some fantastic advice on this fic. :)

"SAM!" A voice cried from the second level of the house. Sam looked up from his papers in surprise before racing up the stairs, both worried and hopeful. This could seriously, _actually_ , be it.

* * *

Sam had met Gabriel in 2007, the day after Valentines (Gabriel stated that if Sam had just come in to the bar one day earlier, their meeting would have been stupidly romantic) at the Harvelle Roadhouse. Sam was still in law school at the time and, to be frank, he was just plain sick of everything. Classes were blending together into a long, nightmare-esque blur, his teachers were dicks, and the girl he had finally worked up the courage to ask out turned him down. He took another gulp of his drink and stared absently at the wall when he became vaguely aware of a presence next to him.

"Long island iced tea and another one for the moose over here."

Sam looked over to see a rather _interesting_ looking guy. He has honey-blonde hair, slicked back casually. His eyes looked to be a sort of gold-brown color. His clothes were... colorful, to say the least. He wore a pair of dark purple jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and a denim jacket that was completely drowning in patches and buttons. The thing that really got Sam was his smile. It was bright and excited and it felt... _really_ sincere.

"Like what you see, BFG?" The man asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Sam's face flushed bright red as he attempted to mumble out an awkward reply.

The man let out a loud laugh. It wasn't a harsh or mean one. It seemed just as honest as that smile.

"You've got a name? Or am I going to have to keep making giant jokes all night?" He inquired before taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh... Sam. I'm Sam." He answered before sticking his hand out. The stranger shook it politely.

"Gabriel Milton." He received as a reply. The name seemed to fit him. "So, Sam-I-Am, what're you doing here? Pretty early for a drink."

Sam resisted the urge to pointing that out to him as well. "I have class tomorrow, so I can't really go at another time."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "You're a student?" Sam nodded. "Major?"

"I'm in law." Gabriel let out a low whistle.

"Damn, that's pretty impressive." He said, obviously surprised. Sam shrugged, but was actually a bit flattered.

"Thanks. What about you? Fashion Design or something?" He asked, gesturing to his outfit before mentally kicking himself. _Great, now he probably thinks you're making fun of him._

Gabriel looked down at his clothes and beamed, but shook his head. "Nah, I teach kindergarten."

"Seriously? You look like you're my age."

"Aw. Well, aren't you a smooth talker," Gabriel cooed, "Nope, just graduated last fall."

"Wow, uh... congrats, I guess." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but his grin remained on his face.

"So, tell me about yourself, Jolly Green Giant."

* * *

Since that time, the two of them had gotten closer and closer. They went out on dates (Alternating between serious things like visiting the law library, which Sam enjoyed, and doing ridiculous things, like spending an entire day at a kid's science museum, which Gabriel enjoyed). They met one another's siblings (and unintentionally set up their brothers, which is a story for another time). Eventually, in 2010, Gabriel had gotten sick of waiting and appeared at Sam's office, dragged him out to lunch and just casually said "Hey, you know, I think we should get married sometime." Needless to say, that lead to Sam nearly choking on his sandwich and Gabriel instantly worrying that that meant that he actually _didn't_ want to. However, he found that Sam was actually choking due to laughter and his boyfriend kindly explained that he was actually planning on proposing the following week. That earned Sam an enormous grin, multiple kisses, and a shit load of sex when they returned to their apartment.

* * *

They had been married for almost a year when Sam brought up the subject. "Have you ever thought about kids?"

Gabriel looked up from the television to stare at his husband. "I mean, I know you deal with kids all of the time at work and stuff, but I thought-"

Gabriel held up a hand to stop him, already knowing that if he didn't the man may end up working himself into an awkward, mumbling fit. "Sam, chill. Yes, I've thought about it."

"And?"

"Oh, you meant about _having_ them!" Gabriel feigned surprise, receiving a pillow in the face soon after. "And, yeah. I'd love a kid or two."

Sam's face immediately lit up. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah, I think it would be awesome." He reached up and grabbed Sam's tie, tugging on it slightly. "Wanna start trying now?"

* * *

Gabriel wanted to scream. This was the third goddamn test and the third goddamn negative. He felt like the stupid, little, single line was mocking him and it pissed him off. He tossed it into the trash and fell on to the bed.

"Negative, huh?"

Gabriel groaned into the mattress. Sam gently placed a hand on Gabriel's head and smoothed his hair back.

"Gabe, the doctor said nothing's wrong, so if we just give it ti-"

"Well, maybe the doctor's wrong!" He whined, flipping over so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "Then that'd at least explain why my body doesn't want to have a fucking kid!"

Sam held back a sigh. They had been trying to have a baby since a little while after he had brought up the subject and even though almost a year had gone by, every test had still come back negative. Gabriel was getting more and more frustrated, not just with the fact that he wasn't pregnant. He had felt as though it was his own personal fault for not having gotten pregnant yet and he constantly worried that Sam would be hurt if he married someone that couldn't have a kid.

"Gabe, maybe we should just take a br-"

"No." He said firmly, once again interrupting Sam before he could finish, "I will figure out what the hell is wrong and-"

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel's jaw slapped shut at the tone of Sam's voice. He glanced up at him nervously.

"Look, I know that you're worried, okay? I get it. But right now, there isn't much we can do about it and you stressing about it isn't going to change anything." Sam sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair, "I'll make you a deal, alright? We can try again next month. If that doesn't work, we take a break, okay?"

Gabriel's shoulders slumped and he knew that that was probably the best he was going to get out of Sam. "Fine."

* * *

As it seemed, that was all they needed.

"SAM!"

"I'm here, I'm here, what is it?" Sam appeared in the door way of their bedroom, looking more or less panicky. Gabriel's grin lit up even more as he shoved something into Sam's hands.

A pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelped, nearly dropping it in surprise.

"I know!" Gabriel replied excitedly, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "We're finally gonna be parents, Sammy!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Not many people really think of the day after you find out you're having a baby..._ Gabriel thought absently as he sipped a sugary cup of coffee. He glanced at the clock. He still had some time until he had to get ready for work.

"Hey."

He looked up at Sam as he yawned and entered the kitchen. "Hey." He replied, "You know what's weird?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I actually kind of forgot I was pregnant this morning. Its weird, Sam! Like, on TV and stuff, they just skip ahead to whenever after the person finds out they're knocked up, but real life's different."

"Yeah, because who would have thought reality is different from television?" Sam grunted. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're cranky." Sam nodded, not really paying attention, as he walked over to the counter and started to pull out coffee grinds.

"Don't bother, already made some." Sam paused, looking over at the half filled coffee pot.

"Did you drink some?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. He loved Sam, he really did, but he could reach a whole new level of dim some days, especially prior to coffee.

"Nah, I figured I'd make half a pot and sit here with an empty mug all morning." He replied, taking another sip of his drink.

Sam turned around and fixed him with a look. Gabriel internally groaned. Sam had an expression for everything and, currently, he had the 'are you actually fucking serious right now' bitch face stuck on him.

"What?"

"Gabe, caffeine's bad for the baby."

Gabriel had to use all of his strength to keep from rolling his eyes. "That's an old wives tale, Sam."

"No, it isn't. Caffeine can cause preterm delivery, low birth weight, and a ton of other side effects." Sam stated seriously, crossing his arms.

Gabriel stared at him quizzically. "And how do you know this?"

"I read about it."

"Sam, come on, its one cup."

"Yeah, it is. And now, you're going to take the cup and put it in the sink and not touch anymore caffeine for another nine months." Gabriel was already getting impatient with this argument.

"You realize that just about everything has caffeine in it, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not _everything_ has caffeine in it, Gabe."

"But a lot of the stuff I eat does! Coffee, tea, chocolate, soda-"

"And that's only because you eat like you're twelve." Sam retorted, grabbing the cup from the counter and dumping the rest of its contents down the drain.

Gabriel crossed his arms and proceeded to pout childishly. "I bet that you didn't even read that anywhere. You probably just want me to stop eating things I like and start eating like a rabbit... or like you."

Sam sighed, turning back to face him. "Gabe, that's bull shit and you know it."

"I know, but I had to try, right?"

Sam smirked at the comment before pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Did you get breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh, smooth conversation switch," Gabriel quipped, dropping his pout, "No, I'll get something later."

"Why? Do you feel sick?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Not really. Why?" He watched as Sam started searching through cabinets.

"If you're not sick, you should eat something." He said flatly as he started pouring ceareal into a bowl.

"Sasquatch, I'm barely a month gone. Skipping _one_ meal isn't going to hu-"

"And how many times did you skip a meal before we found out?"

Dead silence filled the room before Sam sighed, placing the bowl on the table.

"Look, Gabe; we need to be careful. There's always a chance that something will go wrong before the first trimester is over and w-"

"Shut your damn cake hole." Gabriel muttered, causing Sam to pause for a moment.

"I'm just saying we need to be rationa-"

"I don't want to be rational, Sam!"

Sam stared at him in surprise. He looked as though he were about to scream.

"I get that I need to be careful and take better care of myself, alright? I get it! But don't start lecturing me on the chances of it surviving. That's like saying 'Oh, since we've had such shitty luck with having one so far, let's just wait and see if this one dies before its even born'. No! I'll do the stuff I'm supposed to do, Sam, but we are _not_ going to discuss _that_ , got it?"

Sam instantly nodded. He had known that Gabriel was upset that they hadn't been able to have a baby earlier, but he didn't think it was this bad...

Gabriel let out a long, slow breath before sending Sam an apologetic look. He started to eat the food placed in front of his without comment.

* * *

"I can't wait to see the look on Cas' face when I tell him." Gabriel chuckled as he tugged a shirt over his head.

"Huh?" Sam called from the bathroom. Gabriel rolled his eyes before appearing in the doorway.

"I said 'I can't wait to see the look on Cas' face when I tell him'." He repeated. Sam wiped his face and tossed a razor in the trash before looking over at Gabriel anxiously.

"What?"

"Gabe, I _know_ you just said that we weren't going to talk about this-"

"Yeah, I did. And, oddly enough, that's still in effect." He stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But do you really want to tell him and then so-"

"Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen." Gabriel hissed, punctuating each word through clenched teeth.

Sam sighed in defeat, knowing that the argument wouldn't go anywhere. "Fine."

"Good." Gabriel turned to fix his hair in the mirror as he spoke, "And you can tell your family when ever you'd like, but I recommend telling Dean soon. As much as I love my baby brother, Castiel will probably bring it up to him at some point, assuming that he already knows, which will lead to Dean-o wondering why you didn't tell him yourself." He pushed himself on to his toes, pecking a kiss on his cheek before heading out the door.

"Love you and good luck!" He called and before Sam could reply, he heard the front door slam. He let out a loud groan, slumping again the wall of the bathroom. _For both of our sake, please just let it all work out._


	3. Chapter 3

"Kids are pretty awesome, huh?" Gabriel asked his brother. Castiel looked up suddenly, as if he just realized that he was there. Gabriel loved his brother, he really did, but he'd be lying if he said that Cas wasn't a total ditz sometimes.

"Yes, they are. Though I believe liking children is implied in the job description." He replied bluntly, glancing back to the groups of children on the playground.

"Yeah, yeah, but still." Gabriel shrugged, taking a bite of his lunch. Castiel paused and turned back to face him, looking sympathetic.

"Gabriel, I understand that you and Sam are having difficulties in conceiving a child, but you had insisted that your doctor said that there is nothing wrong with your body. But perhaps you should... take a break from focusing on it. And besides, there are several other options that you could look int-"

"Cas, we're not taking a break. Or, rather, we don't need to take one." Gabriel interrupted. Castiel sighed audibly.

"I know how much you two want a child, but fixating on it in such-"

"Not like that!" Gabriel replied, giving his brother a serious look. "Think about it for a sec, Cas."

Castiel stared at him owlishly for several moments before his mouth opened slightly and his eyes flicked down to his brother's stomach.

"You're..."

"Yeah. Just found out yesterday." He beamed. Castiel closed his mouth and nodded.

"Oh. Congratulations." He said curtly before returning his attention to his lunch. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Geez, Cas, don't get too excited." He muttered. Castiel heaved another sigh, turning to face him.

"Gabriel, I am happy for you and Sam, I truly am. But... you're obviously not that far along and I would imagine that you are aware of the risks."

"Oh my God, why does everyone keep saying that!?" He groaned, slamming his head on the table childishly. He could hear his brother sigh again as he felt his hand rest on his back.

"It is simply because I don't want you to get your hopes up too high in case... something happens." He murmured apologetically. Gabriel turned his head to face him.

"I get it, bro. I do. Its just... both you and Sam keep telling me how all of this could go wrong and I just want to be happy and celebrate it because _we're finally having a baby._ " He mumbled sadly.

"I understand... I am very happy for you though." Castiel gave him a tiny smile. Gabriel returned it.

"Thanks Cas."

The second the words left his lips, a loud bell sounded from the school building, earning a collective sigh from the two of them.

"From talking about kids to teaching kids... sometimes even I wonder why I want a baby." Gabriel joked absently, tossing what was left of his lunch into a nearby trashcan.


	4. Chapter 4

_You don't have to do this, Sam. You can just keep it quiet like a rational person and wait a few months, then tell him._ Sam thought to himself, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was currently a few blocks from Dean's car repair shop, trying to talk himself out of telling his brother about the baby. He knew what the sensible thing to do was to just turn around, have his lunch break in his office and completely forget about telling Dean for another two months or so. However, he knew what Gabriel had said about Cas was true and he was all too aware of the fact that Gabriel would end up bothering him about it until he did.

Sam groaned, pressing his forehead into the steering wheel. _Damn it._ He thought before sighing in defeat and sitting up, driving the rest of the way to the shop.

* * *

Dean glanced up from his magazine, hearing a car pull into the lot. He leaned up to see what it was, only to grin, seeing that it was Sam. He got up and headed out to him.

"What's wrong with that piece of crap you call a car now?" He asked lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

"I don't know; some asshole that worked on it last time clearly didn't fix it right."

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." Sam retorted, smiling back. He tossed a paper bag toward the older Winchester.

"What's this for?" He asked, opening up the bag to see an excruciatingly unhealthy burger.

"Well, to eat, which is usually for survival." Sam replied snarkily, heading into the building with Dean on his tail.

"Yeah, I got that, smart ass. I meant, why are you here?" He inquired, sitting back in his place.

"Thought I'd eat lunch here instead of my office. Problem?" He pulled a salad out of his own paper bag as he spoke.

Dean shrugged. "No problem. Just wondering."

Sam nodded and started picking at his food. "How're things here?"

Dean swallowed a bite of his burger before grinning. "Dude, its awesome. Someone just brought in a 1957 Chevy Bel Air and they want me to restore it. It is beautiful, Sam." He started to ramble off about the car excitedly. Sam smiled. When they were kids, Dean never really got that excited about anything. He was always to busy taking care of Sam and getting a job while their dad travelled around doing God-knows-what. He never told them what he did, but both were fairly sure that it was illegal because by the time Sam was twelve, their dad was arrested for tax fraud, driving under influence, and a pile of other things and both were sent to live with his friend, Bobby. Even then, Dean didn't do much for himself. But now, he was glad to see his brother able to d-

"Sam? Yo, Sammy, you in there?" Sam looked up to see Dean looking at him quizzically.

"Sorry, zoned out a bit." He mumbled, taking a bite of his salad. Dean smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Gabriel wearing you out?" He asked suggestively. Sam nearly choked at the statement.

"No. Though I could ask the same about you and Cas."

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam could see the hint of red in his cheeks.

"Whatever. But seriously, is he? 'Cause, dude, I get that you guys want a kid and all, but going at it like that is kind of... excessive, don't you think?"

"I never would have thought Dean Winchester would say I was having too much sex." Sam joked as Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Ha fucking ha, Sammy. You know what I mean." He stated, returning to his lunch.

"Yeah, yeah..." _Damn it, Sam, just say it!_ "Gabe's pregnant." _Wow, real fucking smooth._

"What?" Dean said, his attention snapping up to his brother. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. We found out yesterday." He said, giving him an awkward smile.

"Way to go, Sammy." He laughed, "Surprised that its not you, considering how girly you are."

"Gee, thanks, Dean." He said quietly, not really attempting with sarcasm.

Dean gave him a look. "What's up with you? Usually by now, you're giving me some bitchy face and a snarky come back."

He sighed, looking back at his brother. "I know, its just... Gabe's all excited and everything and, don't get me wrong, I totally am too, but we need to be reasonable about this. He's barely a month along and something going wrong is way more likely to happen right now."

"So you're worried that the kid'll die before he actually has it?"

Sam winced a bit. "Way to be blunt about it, but yeah, kind of. He's so excited about the baby, but he doesn't even want to think about what could happen."

Dean shrugged. "Sammy, look; just let him be happy about it. As long as he's not going off and drinking and smoking and all that other crap you're not supposed to do, he'll be fine. You guys are finally having a kid, so why not just be happy about it and not worry about all the stuff that could happen as long as he's doing what he's supposed to."

Sam stared at him for several moments before nodding. "Yeah, you're right, I guess. Where'd all that come from? You're never usually that... insightful."

"What're you talking about? I'm always smart like that."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, sure, but your advice is usually shit."

"What? No, its not!"

"It is! What? Did you finally ask Cas?"

Dean let out a tired sigh. "No, I didn't." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had told Sam a few months ago that he was going to suggest trying for kids with Cas. However, every time he had tried, he'd chickened out.

"Dean, come on; he's a fucking kindergarten teacher! He loves kids! Do you actually think he'll say no?"

"Well, he deals with kids all day anyway! Why would he want to deal with one when he gets home?"

Sam groaned loudly. "Well, you won't know unless you ask!"

"I'll ask him, Sammy. I will, alright? Just leave it be for now."

Sam nodded in defeat, knowing that that was the best he would get out of his brother. He glanced down at his watch. "Shit, I've got to go."

"What? Justice can't survive five more minutes without you?"

"Probably not. Especially not with people suing shitty car repair men for screwing up their cars."

"Hey! Your piece of crap is still running thanks to me!" He called out after his brother, smile evident on his face.

"Just ask him!" Sam called out before climbing into his car and driving back. _No way is he actually going to do it._ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Howd telin Deano go –G_

Sam glanced down at the text from his paperwork before peeking out of the door of his office. He sent a quick reply.

_Fine. He says congrats. What’s with your spelling? –S_

It was several minutes before he received a response.

_Sorry watching kids @ same time makes it hard 2 text –G_

_And see i told u he wood b happy 4 us –G_

Sam shook his head before answering.

_I didn’t disagree w/ you. How did Cas take it? –S_

_Said same stuff u did but is happy 4 us –G_

Sam started to send a reply when he heard footsteps coming toward his office. _Shit._

_I have to go. Talk to me at home. –S_

He barely managed to send the text before he heard a knock at his door and it opened to reveal his boss.

“Samuel.” He said politely, sending Sam a shark-like smile.

“Mister S-“

“Samuel, what have I told you about calling me by my last name?”

Sam resisted the urge to fake the man’s smarmy accent. “It makes you feel old?”

“Dreadfully so. Now, try again.”

“Crowley.” The man gave him another one of those ridiculous smiles.

“Good for you,” He said condescendingly, “Now, do you have the Speight report completed?”

“Yes.” He stated, pulling the file from his desk and placing it in the man’s waiting hand.

“Lovely. Thank you, Samuel.” He headed out the door before turning back for a moment, “Oh, and Samuel?”

“Yes?”

“Do keep the texting the Missus… well, _Mister_ , to a minimum, if you will. I prefer to keep this work place an actual _working_ place.” He shot another smirk toward Sam before heading out of the door.

* * *

“Gabe?” Sam called out, setting his bag down by the door.

“Kitchen!” A voice called out. Sam walked over and peered in to find a very disheveled Gabriel.

“Geez, what happened?” He asked, loosening his tie as he spoke.

“Six year olds, that’s what happened.” He groaned, attempting to smooth his hair down. He smiled tiredly up at Sam. “Kids seem to get pretty excited when you tell them they’re gonna go on a field trip this year.”

Sam hummed in reply, tossing his jacket on to a nearby chair. Gabriel plunked his chin into palm and whistled. “Now, see, its better if you do it slower and with gloves on.”

“Ha ha, hilarious.” Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled back at him. “But you did take it easy, right?”

“Yes, Mom. You will be pleased to know that Cas made sure of that. He wouldn’t even let me clean up the kids’ trash after art. I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” He whined.

“Well, I guess that’s a bit excessive.” Sam agreed.

“Oh, he guesses,” Gabriel said sarcastically, “So, you said Dean-o took it well?”

“Huh? Yeah, he did. He said he’s happy for us and everything.” He said quickly before sitting  down next to him and placing a bowl of celery between them. Gabriel stared at it for a few moments before replying.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Gabe-“

“Sam, for me, lunch was like, two hours ago! I’m fine!” He stated childishly.

“You need to eat more for the baby anyway, and junk doesn’t count.” Sam replied firmly. Gabriel shot him a glare, but ate one of the vegetables before answering.

“If this kid comes out a rabbit like you, I’m gonna be so pissed.”

Sam smirked at him. “Maybe that was my plan; we would gang up on you and make you eat healthily.”

Gabriel gasped overdramatically. “Never!” Sam chuckled before leaning forward and kissing him gently. Gabriel started to kiss him back, only to end up shoving him away a moment later and bolting over to the sink. Sam winced once he heard retching noises.

“Shit, Gabe, are you okay?” He asked nervously, heading over to him and pulling the man’s hair back carefully. It was several minutes before Gabriel finally coughed and stood up a bit straighter.

“Jesus Christ, what did you eat?” He inquired, his voice rough from vomiting. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth.

Sam bit his lip in thought. “Uh… nothing really. Just a salad. It had vinegar on it if-“

“God, that’s what it was.” He muttered, turning the faucet on, “From now on, I’m not kissing you until you’ve brushed your teeth, got it?”

Sam nodded obediently.

“Good.” He gave Sam a half smile, “You know, I’ve never actually been happy to have thrown up before.”

“Why’re you happy about that?” Sam asked, vaguely gesturing to the sink.

“Means the kid’s healthy and stuff,” He explained, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my own advice and get the taste of puke out of my mouth. I recommend you do the same.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Gabe, I know you’d sleep through tomorrow if I let you, but I know how excited you are about this and you asked me to get you up at this time, so… get up.” Sam nudged his husband’s shoulder again. The man grunted and turned over, pulling the pillow over his head.

“Come on, Gabe.” Sam stated more firmly, tugging the pillow out of his grasp. Gabriel turned his head a bit to send him a nasty glare.

“I dislike you.” He grumbled, sitting up a bit, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I know. Love you too.” Sam quipped, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s Saturday, Sam! I don’t have to get up on Saturdays! Why did you wake me up?” He groaned. Sam shook his head.

“Seriously? You were all excited about it yesterday.” Gabriel stared blankly up at him for a moment before a wide smile broke out across his face.

“Shit, are we meeting the doctor today?” He asked excitedly. Sam nodded. Gabriel immediately got up and headed to the closet to change.

“You know, most normal don’t like the doctor, pregnant or otherwise.” He said bluntly. Gabriel rolled his eyes, tugging on a pair of pants.

“Yeah, well, I’m not ‘most normal people, pregnant or otherwise’” He replied dryly, buttoning up his shirt.

“Oh yeah, I noticed that.” Sam smiled, walking over to him and leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll head over there about one, right?”

“Yep, and if you’re late, I swear, Winchester!” He started, giving him a serious look. Sam held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I know, I know, you’ll chop all my hair off while I sleep or something. I got it, I won’t be late!” He agreed. Gabriel smirked up at him before pushing himself on his toes, pecking him gently. “Have fun in Hell.” He said as Sam headed out of the door.

 “I’ll try!” He called out before closing the front door and disappearing into his car.

* * *

Sam raced out of his car and through the door as quickly as he could, standing awkwardly in the waiting room entrance, causing a few heads to turn in his drection. He soon saw Gabriel and quickly took a seat next to him.

"Sht, am I late?" He whispered, glancing nervously at the other people around him. Gabriel pulled an earbud out of his ear, staring at him quizzically.

"Sam, what time did you think this was?"

"Uh... one? Why?" He said anxiously. Gabriel shook his head, a smile evident on his face and pointed at the clock that hung above the nearby desk. _12:52._

"What the hell?" Sam's eyes narrowed and he stared fidgeting with his watch. "My watch is off." He grumbled.

"And you didn't think to look at one in, say, your office?" He chuckled, leaning over and pecking his cheek. "You're adorable when you're pissy."

Sam continued to focus on his watch, but not before muttering a sarcastic "Gee, thanks."

"Milton, Gabriel." A voice called. Sam nudged Gabriel gently and they both looked up to see the woman behind the desk gesture them to head down the hall. They complied and were wandering about when Sam finally asked. "Any idea where we're going?"

"Not a damn clue." Gabriel said cheekily.

Just as Sam was about to give up and go back to ask where they were supposed to go, a perky voice called out "Are you Gabriel Milton?"

Both men turned to see a small, blonde woman peering out of an office.

"Um... yeah, are you Dr. Rosen?" Sam asked nervously. The woman's grin widened.

"Yeah, that's me! But don't worry about that, Becky's fine! Come on in!" She quipped, disappearing back into the room. They both edgily followed her inside. She looked up from whatever she was writing to smile at them.

"Sorry if you got lost on the way here. I'm in the pretty far back, as you can tell." She giggled. She walked over and gestured for the two of them to sit. She grabbed a notepad fom her desk turning to them.

"Now, let's get started!" Sam and Gabriel exchanged a worried glance. "It says here that you two have been having some issues in having a baby so far?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"And your previous doctor said that there was nothing wrong that could have caused this?"

They both nodded.

"Okay, and you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, a couple." Sam nodded in agreement.

"What sort of symptoms have you been experiencing?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Uh... throwing up, being tired, queasiness, headaches, whatever. Just tons of stuff." He rambled. She nodded, scribbling something down in her notes.

 "Has there anything odd or out of the ordinary that has occurred during your pregnancy?" She asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Great! Now, if you'll lie back, we can do a sonogram, okay?" He said cheerfully, turning her attention to a nearby machine. He did as he was told, unbuttoning the botton of his shirt and lying back. Sam glanced at him nervously.

"What's up with you? You're all... fidgety." Gabriel stated, resting his hands behind his head.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not. Its just that we're actually, you know, _seeing_ it and... its just weird."

"Not bad weird, I hope." He joked.

"No, its good." Gabriel shifted and grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Its going to be fi- what the hell!?" He yelped, looking down to see Becky smearing gel over the exposed area of Gabriel's stomach.

"Oh yeah, I know that its cold, I just didn't want to interrupt you too. You were having such a sweet moment!" She cooed before turning back to the machine. Gabriel glared daggers at the back of her head. She turned back to face them, placing a probe over over the skin, humming quietly to herself as she did so. The screen on the machine flickered as she pressed a few buttons before a grainy, black and white image appeared on the screen. She bit her lip, moving the probe slightly before another grin broke out on her face.

"There's your little boy or girl." She chirped, pointing at the screen. Sam stared wide eyed at the image as Gabriel's jaw dropped, both absolutely speechless. Sam looked over at Gabriel, an enormous beam spread across his features. Gabriel quickly returned it, thinking the exact same thing he was. _That's our kid in_ _there._

* * *

"We are getting another fucking doctor."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, she wasn't that bad!"

"She was! She seems crazy." Sam muttered, heading out toward the parking lot.

"She did seem strange, but I don't think 'crazy' is the level we need to go to." Gabriel shrugged.

"Did you see what she wrote on the note about when the next appointment was?" He cried out, holding it out to him before reading it aloud, "Call me if it doesn't work out with short stuff' and her number!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh. "Aw, cute. Little Doctor thinks she can beat Teacher." He quipped before pushing himself on his toes and kissing Sam gently. "I'm pretty sure I know who'd win." He winked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advanced that it seems as though all of the Destiel chapters are so short. That will soon change. :)

“Oh no…” Castiel hissed bitterly, pacing about the floor of his bathroom. This couldn’t be happening. This _could not_ be happening.

* * *

Castiel met Dean in 2008 at Kripke Elementary School, due to Gabriel insisting that his boyfriend and his brother would be perfect speakers for their class' career day. His brother was constantly going on about ‘Sam this’ or ‘Sam that’ and while he was very happy for Gabriel, he eventually grew tired of the constant subject that was Sam Winchester. When Gabriel suggested they come in and talk for the children’s career day, Castiel wasn’t so sure. Well, Sam was a lawyer, yes, that was fine. But Gabriel mentioned that Dean had never graduated college and he wasn’t so sure that that was the best example that should be set for the children. However, when the two brothers walked in that morning, all previously conceived notions of the older Winchester flew out the window, along with any capable speech pattern.

“Hi, I’m Dean,” The man said roughly, sticking out his hand, “You already met my brother.” He nodded in the direction of Gabriel’s boyfriend.

“Yes, I have. I also believe you’ve met my own brother.” He replied haltingly, quickly shaking his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the teacher. “Is there something wrong?”

“You talk like Spock.” He said bluntly, looking the man over. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed together, obviously confused.

“’Spock’?” He asked. Dean opened his mouth as if to continue, but children started filing into the classroom before he could reply.

Once Dean and his brother were about to leave (Gabriel had insisted that they gave the best speech about their careers out of all of the people that came. Castiel hadn’t paid attention, having been too enthralled with Dean’s eyes), Castiel found a post-it note stuck to the back of his chair.

_Call me and I’ll tell you who Spock is. ;) –Dean_

Castiel stared at the note before a grin spread across his face. He was a bit more interested in knowing who Dean Winchester was.

* * *

The two of them had gotten married a year after Sam and Gabriel. Both of them weren’t comfortable with a large wedding, especially since neither of them really had that many people they knew to invite to what. They got married in court with Gabriel and Sam as witness and had a ‘reception’ at Castiel’s. They didn’t care that it wasn’t fancy or well planned or dramatic, but that was fine with them; that was just the way they were.

They never discussed children. Ever. Dean assumed that Castiel had a general interest in them, considering his career choice, but his always chickened out of suggesting them to have children of their own with the excuse of ‘since he’s around kids all of the time, he probably doesn’t want to be around them outside of work’. Castiel assumed that Dean knew how to deal with children (Having practically raised Sam on his own) but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to have and raise one (For the same previously named reason).

* * *

“Oh… no.” Castiel murmured, eyes wide as he stared down at the third test in his hand.

The third _positive_ test.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut for several moments, begging for the image to disappear. He reopened his eyes hesitantly.

Nope, still positive. Still a bright pink, mocking plus.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…” Castiel repeated anxiously, tossing the test in the trash along with the others, continuing his pacing about the bathroom. As he spoke, his hand gradually came to rest on his still flat stomach.

“Why _now_?” He groaned, slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor. “God, why does this have to happen now?”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel let out a nervous breath, fidgeting with his reading glasses as thoughts plagued his mind. He had kept his secret for a about a week now, leaving him at what he calculated to be about five weeks along. He hoped to distract himself be continuing to work on his lesson plans while the children were still at lunch, but that didn't seem to be working. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and glancing down at his stomach. He just needed to keep this quiet a little longer...

* * *

"Cas!"

Castiel looked up from his food to see Gabriel plunking down across from him, a huge grin on his features. "Yes?"

"I finally found it! Sam had hidden it away in his wallet to make copies or something, but he finally did, and now!" He shoved a piece of paper in his hands, "Voila!"

Castiel looked down at the image in his hands. It was black and white and grainy, obviously a sonogram image. He turned it over and instantly raised an eyebrow.

"'Precious Baby Winchester, ten weeks'? Followed by several heart shape designs. Gabriel, are you feeling alright?" He questioned, obviously confused. Gabriel quickly snatched the image back, shaking his head.

"Don't ask." He said, placing the picture on the table as he started to eat his lunch. Castiel glanced back at it and couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations." He said quietly. Gabriel looked up at him.

"Thanks, But I'm pretty sure you've said that before."

"Yes, but now you're almost to the end of the first trimester."

Gabriel's grin broadened. "I know! Its awesome!"

Castiel shook his head, but the small smile remained on his face. He was glad that he brother could be so happy about this and that he could talk about his pregnancy and be happy and excited about it, instead of being hurt that he and Sam hadn't been able to conceive a child after all of this time. He really wanted Gabriel to enjoy this and he wanted him to focus on himself (Well... more than usual) and his family during the course of his pregnancy. And he couldn't just take that from him.

* * *

"Cas!"

Castiel nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of Dean's voice coming from the doorway. He stood and headed over to him.

"Hello Dean." He replied quietly. Dean grinned over at him. He reached over him, grabbing his wrist before pulling him closer and pecking his lips. "Hey."

Castiel started to smile up at him, only to yank away, covering his nose and mouth. Dean gave him a confused look.

"Cas, what u-"

"D-Dean, you reek of oil. Go and shower im-immed- now!" Castiel ordered, his voice coming out rather muffled.

"I smell like this whenever I come home. What's up with you?" He questioned, moving closer to him. The man immediately back away and raced into the nearby bathroom, slamming the door as he did so. Dean quickly followed. He could already hear gagging as he reached the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle, Cas called out nervously. "If you come in here still smelling like that, Dean!"

Dean quickly got the message and headed elsewhere to shower.

* * *

"I'm sorry for how I was acting." Castiel said quietly, playing with his sleeves awkwardly when Dean got out of the shower. Dean shook his head. It was easy to tell Cas was a kindergarten teacher. He sat cross-legged on their bed, hands in his lap, head bent down guiltily. He was practically a kid himself.

"Cas, its fine. But what's wrong with you? You never said anything before." He stated as he started to change. Castiel bit his lip.

"I... I believe I may have gotten the flu from one of my students and it has made my stomach more sensitive. I don't think you smelling of gasoline and sweat really helped the situation." He replied bluntly.

"Got it. Do you still feel sick now?" Castiel shook his head. Dean smirked, heading over to him and kissing him.

"Good. Promise I'll shower before I do," He kissed his again, more suggestively this time, "That. But once your flu's gone, I'm not waiting." He said jokingly.

"Understood..." Castiel replied anxiously, looking up at Dean with what he hoped was an uncaring expression. _Dear Lord, how can I keep this up?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Castiel? Yo, Cass-y!" A voice called out, pulling Castiel out of his state of unconsciousness. He lifted his head to see his brother nudging him repeatedly.

"I'm awake." He said roughly, attempting to supress a yawn and failing. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _now._ Geez, what's up with you? You're practically hibernating all the time!" He joked, leaning back in one of the actual adult-sized chairs in the room.

Castiel shook his head. He was aware that pregnancy would take a significant amount of energy to not only deal with, but also hide, but he didn't think that it would make him this exhausted. Gabriel certainly didn't seem to be that affected by it. He was still the ball of energy he always was, albeit a slightly sleepier one.

 "What is it? Dean-o keeping you up all night?" He asked suggestively. Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. I've just had a larger amount of work to do lately." He internally winced at how easily the lie came out before noting the look Gabriel was giving him.

"Bro, that's bull shit and we both know it. We teach _kindergarten_! I highly doubt you have to stay up late, grading 'Me and My Family' stories, especially with you staying here all the time after classes are let out.

Castiel held back a worried expression. He had hoped that no one noticed him staying later.

"And what gives with that? You always leave right after school, so why stay here?" Gabriel questioned. Once he asked, however, his expression quickly became soft. "Cas, did you and Dean have a fight again? I get that you guys don't fight much, but when you do, you always end up like this," He gestured vaguely to his little brother, "So what'd he do this time?"

 _He got me pregnant._ Castiel thought wryly, but shook his head again at Gabriel. "No, he hasn't done anything. I've just been... sick lately and I've been trying to sleep it off. I don't want to get Dean sick, so I tend to stay here until after he gets home from work." _And to avoid that stentch of oil._ Gabriel nodded, appearing to understand.

"Alright, I get it. Sam's already panicking because kids get sick around this time and he keeps telling me to get careful. I'm already out of the first trimester and a cold isn't going to hurt me!" He whined, absently fidgeting with the pens on Castiel's desk.

Castiel smiled. Practically the second Gabriel was out of the first trimester, he was more than happy to bring it up to Sam or Castiel as much as possible, as if to say 'See, nothing happened! I told you!' He didn't have the heart to point out other possible risks, already aware of the hoops he was jumping through just to ensure the health of the child.

"I'm sure you're right, though I can see where he's coming from." He said absently, hoping to end the oncoming rant there.

* * *

Castiel peeked hesitantly through the front door before coming in. He had already gotten sick on the way home and he certainly wasn't in the mood for that to happen again. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dean in the living room, already clean. He leaned over the sofa and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Sorry for being late; a parent was late picking their daughter up." He lied, sitting down next to him. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, is that the same parent everytime?"

He quickly realized that he used that excuse several times over the week. "No, not usually."

Dean shook his head. "Get your school to get some day care thing. You can't keep staying there after all of the time." Castiel nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what I can do." He murmured, standing and heading into the kitchen. He could feel Dean's eyes follow after him.

"I skipped lunch." He quipped, keeping his eyes away from his husband's. He felt awful for lying, but if Dean got suspucious, it'd be even harder to hide it.

"Shit, Cas, you keep doing that. You're already tiny as it is." He chided.

 _For now._ He groaned in his head, biting into an apple. Swallowing the bite, he replied, "Gabriel can't run around with the children as much, so I fill in for that." He explained, taking his place next to Dean.

He nodded, getting where he was coming from. "Yeah, well, I get that he's having a kid and all, but can't you get that assistant or whatever to do it sometime? Alfie-whatever?"

"Samandriel," He corrected, "Though I'm not sure where you got Alfie from." He said curiously.

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying; you always get pissed at me for doing stupid stuff, so I think skipping meals every day falls in the catergory."

"I suppose." Castiel mumbled begrudgedly, taking another bite, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple.

_It will be fine. Just keep it up as long as you can._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to those that were hoping that this chapter would include Castiel finally telling Dean about the baby. Don't worry, that's coming up soon. ;)

Gabriel smiled broadly at his reflection. "Finally!" He cheered to himself, making sure that Sam couldn't hear him from downstairs. He peeked out the door to make sure before returning his attention to the mirror.

He liked to think he wasn't a vain person. He didn't spend all of his time staring in mirrors and primping and things like that. But he did manage to look in the mirror every once in a while. And he was extremely glad that he did today.

He glanced around the room, looking for something to change into. He wanted to find a way for Sam to at least _maybe_ notice. He scanned through the closet until his eyes fell on a pair of Sam's discarded jeans. He grinned as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Sam didn't bother looking up from his food when Gabriel came shuffling into the room. "Morning." He grunted, sipping his coffee.

"Morning, Samitch." He said cheerfully, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Sam raised an eyebrow at him as he went off to make his breakfast.

"You okay?" Gabriel spared him a quick glance.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Its just that... you tend to, you know, _not_ want to get up in the mornings and when you do, you're usually-"

"Unpleasant?" The smaller man suggested.

"Cranky." Gabriel chuckled at the comment.

"Ah, and while that may be true, Samuel, you seem to forget that that's usually due to the morning sickness I deal with because of me carrying our child," He said sarcastically, placing a bowl of cereal on the table as he spoke, "However, I don't feel sick this morning, as well as a few other awesome things, so I'm not, well, _cranky_."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Sam asked, returning his attention to his cereal. He paused a few moments later when he didn't answer. He looked up to see Gabriel, still standing and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Sam asked, a bit bothered by the staring.

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked, cocking his head a bit, still gazing at Sam as if waiting for him to explain rather than the other way around.

"I don't know. All I know is that you're not sick." He shrugged. Gabriel let out a huff of breath.

"Use your eyes, Winchester." Sam started to glance around the room, "On _me_. Dear God, sweetie, its a good thing you're pretty." Gabriel said sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes, focusing his gaze on him.

"Why're you wearing my pants?" He probably wouldn't have noticed, except for the fact that the cuffs of said pants were rolled up extremely high due to the height difference and Gabriel had to wear a belt just to keep them from falling off, even if they were extremely low on his hips.

"Mine don't fit." Sam looked up to see an enormous grin on Gabriel's face.

"Uh... okay?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sam, get it? If mine don't fit, what does that mean?"

Sam stayed silent for a few moments until Gabriel finally moved over to him. He grabbed his hand, lifting his shirt before placing it over his stomach.

"What the-" He started to say, but trailed off when he felt the slight curve of Gabriel's abdomen. "Holy crap."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Gabriel chuckled before pulling away and sitting down at the table.

"You're seriously pregnant."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh... yeah. As if the pregnancy test, puking, and eating a lot more weren't already enough clues."

"No, no, I know, I just meant, like... it feels more real now. Like you can actually _tell_ its in there." Sam explained.

He nodded in agreement. "I get it. But we're the only ones that can tell for now. I don't plan on going out of my way to show off my belly, got it?" He laughed.

Sam shook his head. "I figured as much. But do all of your pants really not fit? 'Cause you don't look that big."

"I don't look very big? Well, aren't you a charmer?" He cooed, "No, most of them fit fine, just are a tight squeeze. Have been for a while, but I guess I just never processed it." He shrugged.

"Then why are you wearing mine?"

"Would you have noticed if I was wearing my own clothes?" Sam shook his head.

"I didn't even see that you were wearing mine until you told me to look."

"Exactly. And that, my lovely husband, is exactly why you should never be a detective." He said cheekily before starting to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment that everyone has been waiting for. :)
> 
> Oh, and to make it easy to figure out; currently, Gabriel is fifteen weeks and Castiel is nine, okay?

Castiel fidgeted with his bag strap nervously as Dean closed the door. He didn't have to look up to know that he was staring him down, waiting for an explanation. _I suppose this was inevitable._ He thought, resided.

* * *

"'And then the tiger s-'" Castiel paused midway through his sentence, swallowing carefully. He had been feeling queasy since he left home, which wasn't unusual, but today he was having difficulties suppressing the urge to throw up. The class looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue the story.

"'S-Said 'Now I am the gra- gr-'" He stopped again, covering his mouth. Okay, now he _knew_ that he was going to be sick. Samandriel seemed to notice Castiel's distress. He stood and gently took the book from him, nodding toward the door. Castiel gave him a thankful look before racing quickly outside.

However, in his haste, Castiel seemed to forget that the teachers' restrooms were past Gabriel's classroom, making it easy for his brother to look up and see him hurry past.

"Kali, watch the kids for a sec please." He murmured to his assistant before rushing out after Castiel. He winced a bit, hearing retching on the other side on the restroom door, flashing back to his own morning sickness. He opened the door, unsurprised that he hadn't bothered to lock it. Castiel leaned against the sink, pressing his forehead to the cool surface.

"Cas?" Gabriel murmured, hoping to get the man's attention. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, hearing his brother's voice. A small whimper escaped his throat as a reply.

"Screw this; you're sick," Gabriel shook his head, pulling out his cell phone, "I'll tell Zachariah that you're taking the rest of the day off and get Dean to pick you up. Don't-" He added quickly, holding a finger up to Castiel, who was starting to protest, "Don't you dare try to fight me on this, Castiel. You keep getting sick and you need some damn rest." He dialed in Dean's number, waiting for an answer.

"Dean-o? Its your favorite brother-in-law. I need you to pick up Cassie. He's okay, just sick... yes, again." He glanced over at Castiel as he spoke. He mumbled a few incoherent things into the phone before hanging up. "He's gonna want to talk to you when you get home." He said worriedly.

* * *

"Well... thank you for picking me up, but I feel better and need to get some work done." Castiel said rapidly before disappearing into the living room. Dean quickly followed after him.

"Hell no, Cas. Don't even try that! Seriously, what the hell is up with you?"

Castiel ignored Dean's question, continuing to sift through various books and papers in an effort to get across said message.

"I mean it; first, you're sleeping, like, all of the time. You've been sick for practically a month and can't keep shit down. Cas... I'm worried, alright? You could be seriously sick." Castiel looked up, hearing Dean's voice soften and he immediately felt guilty for keeping the news quiet. But he still couldn't let them all know.

"I assure you, Dean; I am not sick." He said calmly, hoping the calm the man down. However, it seemed to just bother him more.

"You keep saying that, but you're obviously not! You're acting just like Ga-" He trailed off midway through his sentence, realizing what he was about to say. Dean's eyes went wide, gawking at Castiel.

"Cas, are you..."

Castiel mouth formed a thin line as he glared at the piece of paper in front of him. He soon felt Dean appear beside.

"Come on, Cas. Answer me; are you pr-"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell over them at that point, Dean staring down at the man that was pointedly ignoring him in favor of staring at the desk's surface.

"Jesus... Cas, this is... whoa." He mumbled absently, sinking into a nearby chair.

"I take it that that's a good 'whoa'?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Yeah, oh yeah, its good." Dean replied quickly, not wanting to worry him. "This is... this is awesome, Cas." He grinned widely at him, his smile faltering slightly when he saw Castiel's grave expression. "Is it not awesome?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, no, its... awesome." He said, the word sounding odd coming from him.

Dean's pleased expression returned. "Good." He said, pulling Castiel close again and pecking a kiss to Castiel's temple.

"You know how far you are?" He asked. Castiel shifted awkwardly in his place before answering. "Almost ten weeks."

Dean's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Seriously? That's pretty far." His eyes narrowed for a moment before asking his next question. "Wait, when did you find out?"

Castiel remained silent. "Cas, seriously, when?"

"About five weeks ago..."

"What?" Dean pulled away in surprise. "That's a month, Cas!"

"I am aware of the length of time it is equivalent to."

"No, I don't need your awkward, stating the obvious crap. What the hell!? You've kept this a secret for almost a month! What the fuck, Cas!?"

Castiel stared at his hands, fidgeting with them in his lap. "We need to focus on Gabriel."

Dean blinked, obviously confused. "What?"

"Gabriel is farther in his pregnancy than I am and you are well aware of the difficulties he has endured during previous attempts at conceiving a child. I did not wish to upset him in the fact that we were able to conceive by an accidental occurrence while he and Sam had been trying for quite some time."

Dean sank back into his seat, hand running through his hair. Now he got it.

"You didn't want Sam and Gabe to feel bad..."

Castiel looked over at him. "Of course. I want to join them in celebrating that they are finally able to have a child. I do not want to deprive them of that with my own selfish interests."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Cas, this isn't selfish. You're having a kid."

"Pointing out that we are having a child so easily and practically asking them to be happy for us is selfish, Dean, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not share this news with them." Castiel stood up once he finished speaking.

"You're actually asking me not to tell our brothers that we're having a kid because they are too?" He questioned, standing as well.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're _telling_ me? You're seriously telling me not to tell my brother that I'm going to be a dad?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "For now, yes. If you tell him, he'll tell Gabriel."

"And what are you going to do if I tell him anyway?" He retorted defiantly, only to receive a dark look from his husband. Castiel rarely got mad, but when he did, it could be... unpleasant, to put it lightly.

"Fine, fine! I won't tell him." He grumbled, storming outside. Castiel slumped into the sofa instantly, groaning aloud. This was _not_ how he wanted this to go.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tap, tap, tap._

Dean looked up to see Castiel peering anxiously through the window of the Impala. He wordlessly turned the music off and rolled the window down.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He mumbled, a troubled expression plastered on his features. Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

"For what? For me finding out?"

"Before I could tell you, yes."

"Well, when the hell were you planning on telling me!? When you went into labor? What, were you going to fake appendicitis and come back saying 'Look, Dean! I found a random kid in the hospital that happens to look just like us! Can we keep it?' What the hell, Cas?" He spat. Castiel's gaze fell to his feet.

"I don't know. I was... afraid." He murmured. Dean looked up at him before climbing out of the car.

"What do you mean?"

Castiel let out a nervous breath. "I didn't think you wanted children. You are good with them, but you don't seem particularly interested when-" He glanced up when he heard Dean let out a small chuckle, interrupting him mid-explanation.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to start trying for kids."

Castiel stared up at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why would I lie?"

"To make me feel ridiculous about lying to you." Dean shook his head.

"I get where you were coming from. I get why you don't want them to know," He sighed, "And I won't tell them yet. But I'm not going to keep quiet about it forever, got it?"

Castiel nodded. "I've got it."

"Good."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Castiel mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't get a word of that, Cas. Don't go back to keeping quiet now."

Castiel drew in a breath. "I have an appointment on Friday of next week."

"Okay..." Dean replied slowly, worried about what other news Castiel would spring on him now.

"It is to check on the child and... you can come, if you want." He rushed at the end.

A warm smile appeared on Dean's face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips.

"What time?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to post the longer one today. Enjoy! :)

Gabriel shot Castiel a serious look as the man sat down across from him.

"I swear to God, if you're still sick-"

"I went to the doctor. I'm on medication." He replied snippily. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Good. My morning sickness just went away and I'm not exactly in the mood for a repeat performance."

Castiel ignored the comment, taking a sip of something that absolutely reeked of mint before asking "When do you plan to go up to Father's?"

Gabriel groaned audibly. Every damn year since what felt like the dawn of time, Castiel and Gabriel (And, eventually, Sam and Dean, once they 'joined the family', so to speak) have gone up to their Dad's house for Christmas. Gabriel loved his family, he really did, he just couldn't stand being around them. It was always the same;

  * Awkward hugs from Dad that reek of whiskey
  * Snide homophobic comments from Michael
  * Unwanted flirting directed toward Sam from Lucifer (Dad was clearly wasted when that one came up)
  * More awkward hugs with Anna
  * ~~Drunk as fuck conversations with Balthazar~~ Those would probably be cut out of the equation this time...



Rinse and repeat every damn year. Castiel, though he'd never admit it, probably felt the same way.

"Do we really have to go this time? I could just say you're sick and I have to stay here to take care of you." He said, sending a pout Castiel's way. He shook his head in response.

"You know that that would never work. Besides, Father will want to see how you're doing." Gabriel bit his lips and didn't speak, causing Castiel to glance up at him.

"You didn't tell him about the baby?" Gabriel internally winced, preparing for a lecture.

"No... not yet."

"...Well, I'm not surprised. Father will likely be happy for you, as well as Anna." He said absently, before seeing the confused look his was getting from his older brother, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me; what's up with you? You always go off on a rant like 'Gabriel, honesty within one's family is the best way to maintain a healthy relationship and blah, blah, blah'." He stated, imitating Castiel's extremely low voice.

"I suppose I see no point in doing so; I understand why you may be hesitant to tell them due to their possibly unpredictable reactions."

Gabriel nodded. "Exactly. I just... I don't need sh-" He paused, remembering where he was, "I don't need input from Michael and Lucifer. They've always been obnoxious about the fact that I'm with Sam, but if I tell them I'm having a _baby_? Its never going to end."

Castiel rested his chin in his hand, thinking. "But wouldn't you also want to rub in their faces that you were able to settle down and start a family before they were?"

Gabriel's face broke out into a grin. "I knew there was a reason I liked you best, my devious baby bro."

* * *

Dean looked up to see Castiel shuffle into the living room and flop tiredly on to the couch. His hair stood up at awkward angles (more so than usual), his shoulders sagged, and his eyes looked exhausted.

"Dude, you look like crap."

"Thank you, Dean..." He mumbled sarcastically in reply, letting his eyes flutter shut, "Six year olds tend to be overly excited when it comes to the day before holiday break."

Dean leaned over and kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Sorry, babe, but you can't sleep too long. Got your appointment, remember?" He received a sigh in response.

"You're right." He grumbled, remaining in his slouch, "Did you fill up the Impala?" Dean shrugged.

"Not yet. I wasn't sure if we were still going."

"Of course we are. We visit my Father every year, why wouldn't we?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I figured that with, you know," He nodded towards Castiel's stomach, "You didn't want them to suspect anything."

"Dean, they'd be far more suspicious if I suddenly decided not to go. Besides, you can't tell yet." He replied firmly before standing up, cracking his spine.

"I'm going to shower. Be sure to get gas before tomorrow, please?"

* * *

Castiel did not like Becky Rosen.

He was sure she was a nice person to have as, say, a neighbor or a sister. But she was certainly not someone he wanted around him when discussing his unborn child. She asked far too many questions far too quickly, some of which he didn't even know the answer to. He almost let out a sigh of relief when she asked him to fix his shirt so she could run the sonogram. As he did so, he noted the odd expression he was receiving from Dean.

"What is it?"

"You're _sure_ they won't be able to tell?" He smirked.

Castiel looked down to see what Dean meant. Quickly, he noted the slight curve to his abdomen that he hadn't seen before. He frowned. Gabriel hadn't started showing this early and he had been just as sick as his brother was, if not sicker. Sure, he may have eaten more than he had, but that couldn't have been enough to-

A perky voice and a cold touch snapped him out of his thoughts. He hissed as the gel made contact with his skin.

"Oh, sorry, its cold, huh?" She chirped. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a retort and chose to nod instead. Becky smiled before nodding and clicking some buttons on the nearby machine. She moved the probe a bit before frowning. She stared at the screen for a moment before pressing several more buttons. Suddenly, a gasp and she beamed, returning her attention to the two men.

* * *

The ride back home was, needless to say, awkward.

Dean kept Black Sabbath up to a deafening volume and Castiel didn't have the courage to ask him to turn it down. He was too busy staring at the image that currently rested in his lap. He could not believe that this was happening.

The second she told them, Dean didn't say a word, just gawked at the screen. He didn't really hear what ever she was saying, just a bunch of babble before she handed Castiel some papers and the sonogram. As soon as she said they could go, he had to use all of his strength to keep from bolting to the car.

"Dean, we need to talk ab-"

"Nope."

Castiel turned to stare at him, unsurprised by how quickly he was interrupted. He crossed his arms protectively.

"Fine, we won't." Once they stopped at a stoplight, he shoved the image under Dean's nose. "Which do you like more?"

"What?"

"Which of them do you like more, Dean? Since it appears as though we will not be discussing this, I would imagine that it means we will pretend as if I'm still only having one and get rid of the other. So, I'm asking, which do you like more?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cas?" He barked, glaring at the man next to him.

"I could ask you the same. You are completely disregarding that we are having two children. I am well aware that this wasn't planned, the pregnancy and the additional child included, but that does not mean we can just act like it isn't happening." He snapped.

"You were going to."

Silence fell over the car as Dean continued to drive. He stole a glance over at Castiel. He was staring at the picture, a frown evident on his face and one of his hands was balled into a fist.

"I was going to tell you, Dean. You know that. You make it sound as if I wasn't going to tell you ever and just... just kill it." He murmured, his voice practically a croak and Dean knew he hit a nerve.

"Cas, I know you wouldn't do th-"

"Then believe me when I say that I was going to tell you!" Dean closed his eyes and let out a slow breath through his nose before nodding.

"You're right. Okay, you're right." He said, looking back over at his husband. "I won't bring it up like that, okay?" Castiel nodded.

"So... are we happy about twins?" Castiel asked nervously.

Dean parked the car and gently took the picture from Castiel's hands. He scrutinized the grainy image. They just looked like some weird, gray blobs to him, but... they were kids. Their kids...

"Yeah." He laughed, placing a hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him into a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused name-wise; In this fic, Gabriel and Castiel's parents split up when their mother left. 'Milton' was her name, which Anna and Gabriel kept, while the rest of the family kept 'Shurley'. Castiel's is different simply because he wanted to start over when he went to college, thus changing his name to 'Novak'. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter. :)

Sam bit his lip and chanced a look over at Gabriel in the passenger's seat. They had finally arrived at the Shurley household and had been sitting in the driveway for several minutes now, letting Gabriel do the best he could to keep from convincing himself that this was a bad, bad, _really fucking bad_ idea. Sam leaned over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, alright? Just ignore them and, like Cas said, your Dad will be happy for you. Anna, too." He said, hoping to reassure him. Gabriel looked up at him, smiling awkwardly before looking back down at his stomach. He did his best to hide it with his coat (it was relatively easy, being at barely sixteen weeks), but he still felt as though it was way too obvious.

"Yeah, you're right." He muttered absently, tightening his jacket around him. "Can you tell?" He asked quickly. Sam shook his head.

"Not even a bit."

"Good choice." Gabriel let out a breath before climbing out the car and heading towards the front door. Sam trotted behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold December air. When he appeared behind Gabriel, he was pressing the doorbell repeatedly. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that the action was just to piss off his eldest brother. He looked to see the door open and reveal the small man that was Chuck Shurley.

Sam didn't have anything against Chuck, don't get him wrong, he just... the man was weird. He reeked of alcohol, but he never acted drunk. He always stuttered and tumbled over his words and he rarely made eye contact, constantly fidgeting in his place. It reminded Sam of a pet the first day you take it home. The weirdest part was that Sam knew that the guy was smart, being a writer and the way he spoke to Sam and Dean before they married his kids (The message toward the two of them had been great, but they both agreed it should have ended before 'And he's a virgin, be easy on him').

Chuck grinned up at the two of them before motioning for both of them to follow him inside. "Its freezing out there. When are we going to get any actual snow?' he mumbled as Sam hung up his coat and Gabriel fidgeted with his.

"Don't know, Dad. But if it does snow, may be stuck with us for longer than you'd like." Gabriel said lightly, earning a small laugh from the older man. His eyes flicked over his son before replying.

"Gabriel, its very warm in here."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, glancing up at Sam. He nodded at him in return.

"Fine." Gabriel sighed, sliding the coat off of his shoulders and hanging it over Sam's. Chuck's eyes focused on Gabriel, a frown forming on his face.

"Yes?" Gabriel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gabe-" Sam hissed in an attempt to tell him to be polite, but was interrupt by Chuck.

"Gabriel, are you..." He paused, expression unreadable as he vaguely attempted to think of a different thing to say.

"Pregnant, Dad? Yeah."

Chuck's jaw dropped a bit, gaze darting between Sam and Gabriel before a small smile formed on his face and he pulled the two of them into a hug. Sam grimaced, having to bend over almost a foot just to allow him to do so.

"Congrats." He said once he pulled away. He nodded once more and started heading down the hall, gesturing for them to follow.

"Told you." Sam whispered. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Nuh-uh. Cas did. You did nothing except get me to this point." He said cheekily, placing a hand over his stomach before they came into the living room, revealing the rest of the family (Minus Castiel and Dean, God knows where they were).

Balthazar was the first to notice their entrance. He looked over the two of them before his eyes settled on Gabriel's stomach, his mouth forming into a smirk.

"Gabriel, I take it we won't be having our usual drink this year?" He quipped, his sneer only growing as the attention of his siblings snapped up to him.

"No." He seethed, his lips forming a thin line, glaring daggers into his cousin's face. _Damn it, why is he even here!?_ Michael immediately frown, while Lucifer burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're pregnant." He said bluntly, refusing to make eye contact with the younger.

"Do you think so? I mean, I thought I was just getting fat." Gabriel retorted. He felt Sam place a hand on his shoulder.

"The moose knocked you up!" Lucifer managed to cackled, causing Gabriel to tense up.

"Yeah, just shows I get more action than you and Captain Stick-Up-The-Ass combined."

The two eldest returned Gabriel's dark look, causing the room to fill up with an awkward tension. Anna stood and walked over to them, smiling.

"Congratulations, Gabriel. Sam." She said quietly, squeezing their hands. Before either of them could stumble over a reply, they heard voices outside of the house, followed by the ringing of the door bell.

"Anna, could you get that?" Chuck called from the kitchen. She hurried over to the door and the attention was soon diverted to the arrival of Dean and Castiel.

Sam withheld a sigh. _This was going to be a long day._


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel opened his eyes and glanced about the table when Michael finished saying grace. As one would expect, the Shurleys were an extremely religious family and after a while, even for Castiel, it could be a bit much. Especially if Michael seemed to like to challenge himself every year to make his saying grace longer and longer. Normally, this didn't bother him. However, due to carrying a chi- _No, two. Two children._ Due to carrying two children, his appetite had increased quite a bit and Doctor Rosen had said that it was best to eat even if he knew he would throw up later.

Chuck nodded, vaguely gesturing to the food. "Help yourself." He said, passing plates and dishes about. Once he said that, Dean snatched Castiel's plate and placed a rather significant amount of food on it without comment and returned it to its place. Castiel gave him a warning look as Sam raised an eyebrow across the table.

"Are you sick?"

Dean looked up from his own meal. "Huh?"

"Putting Cas before your own food, that's new." He said jokingly before he yelped, feeling a swift kick in his shin under the table.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel picked at his food. Chuck chose to turn his attention to Gabriel.

"So, Gabriel, how far along are you?" He asked lightly.

"Uh... about four months, I guess." He replied, continuing to glare at his cousin for his earlier comment.

"I hope you didn't wait that long to find out if you were expecting." Balthazar cooed sarcastically, sneering at the cold look he was being given.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's pretty di- ow, Jesus! Anna!" Lucifer started to say before receiving a stomp to his foot.

"Language." Michael warned. Lucifer stuck his tongue out at him. "You are twelve, Lucifer."

"I have a good sense of humor. You're just a bit- Anna, would you stop that!?" He hissed.

"Actually, that one was me." Chuck said absently, taking a bite of his food, not even bothering to look up.

Castiel held back a sigh, glancing over at Gabriel. He rolled his eyes in return, miming a gun being shot to his temple.

"Gabriel!" Michael admonished.

"It was a joke, okay?"

Balthazar decided to turn his attention to Castiel, looking him up and down. Castiel slouched in his seat in some sort of an attempt to be smaller.

"So... Castiel, when do you plan on 'putting a bun in the oven', so to speak?"

Dean proceeded to choke on whatever he was eating, causing Castiel to worriedly slap him on the back. After his coughing died down, Dean turned to gape at the man.

"What?"

"Well, judging by that fit you just had, I'm fairly sure you heard me."

Castiel sighed. "We haven't discussed children as of yet." He lied, placing a hand on Dean's knee under the table to get him to go along.

"Yeah, we... we may, but we aren't sure." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the table. Sam shot an apologetic look toward his sibling, having assumed that he still hadn't brought up the subject of children to his spouse.

Balthazar shrugged his shoulders, returning to his drink. "So Gabriel, I really can't interest you in any?" He asked, holding the gin and tonic out to him.

"Balthazar." Anna said warningly. He rolled his eyes.

"Come now, he knows I'm kidding. And I'm fairly sure he isn't stupid enough to take me up on that offer."

"Well..."

"Luci, if you make a comment, I'll fucking smite you." Gabriel spat.

"Language, Gabriel."

"Shove it up your ass, Mike."

Dean and Sam shared the same look across the table that they shared every damn year when they visited the Shurley household. _What kind of family did we get into!?_

* * *

The rest of the evening went down as smoothly as it could get in the Shurley house. Michael, Lucifer, and occasionally Gabriel would continue to argue until either Chuck or Anna put their foot down. Castiel would intervene if any of them attempted to start something again. They would eventually resort to snide comments, most of which that were from the two eldest were directed at the Winchesters, in which Balthazar would finally start to join in. Castiel would finally tell them to back off, and they'd stop for the most part. They exchanged gifts that were always the same; Practical gifts from Michael, gag gifts from Lucifer and Gabriel, heartfelt ones from Castiel and Anna, alcohol from Balthazar and Chuck, and things that were meant to mean well, but generally weren't very good from the Winchester brothers.

As the evening drew to a close and Gabriel made an excuse that he and Castiel had get back to avoid traffic, they said good-bye, resulting in hugs from siblings (Albeit forced ones from most) and awkward good-byes.

"You all keep blathering about, I forgot to give Cassie one of his gifts." Balthazar stated, tugging Castiel aside. Making the sure others weren't within hearing distance, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, placing it into Castiel's palm.

"I don't need any money, Balthazar; What's this for?" He asked, surprised to see the amount of money. He was even more surprised to see the genuine smile on Balthazar's face.

"You're going to need it, yes? Children aren't cheap."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but Balthazar held up a finger to stop him.

"Don't try to bullshit me, Castiel. I'm not Michael. Now, I know you well enough to get why you haven't said anything," He stole a glance in Sam and Gabriel's direction before continuing, "But that doesn't mean you should be silent for too long, understand? He would be very happy for you, you know."

Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Just tell him before you get too big, yes? Could raise a few questions." He chuckled and held up his hand again when Castiel started to reply, "And yes, I gave money to Gabriel as well. Now you know why he looked so cheeky when he returned from the restroom."

Castiel closed his mouth and nodded silently. He smiled up at Balthazar before murmuring a 'thanks'. They returned to the group where the good-byes were finally finishing and Dean handed Castiel his coat. They said one more 'see you soon' before heading out into the cold.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an addition to the previous chapter, but I didn't want to include it in fear of making it too long. :)
> 
> Also, pardon my fluff.

Gabriel flopped lazily on to the sofa once he arrived home, letting out a loud groan.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Sam said, hanging his coat up as he spoke.

"Says you. You didn't have to deal with Assholes One and Two making comments about your intelligence and weight all night," He whined, "I'm a fucking teacher! I'm smart! I don't give a shit if Michael's a lawyer, he'd make a crappy parent." He said, crossing his arms over his stomach. Sam nodded along, knowing that would pacify him as he sat down.

"Yeah, but I did have to hear Balthazar talk about how our baby will be a new species; half human, half moose." He said, earning a chuckle from Gabriel.

"You'll have to admit; that was pretty good."

"Whatever, I guess." Gabriel pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Thanks for sticking it out."

"Thanks for actually not spending that money from Balthazar on candy on the way home."

Gabriel faked astonishment. "Excuse you, Winchester, I have self control!"

"Uh-huh. Well then, if you have such amazing self control, I guess you won't want to open this before tomorrow." He walked over to the small tree they had set up in the corner of the room and plucked a package from underneath.

"I said I had self control. I didn't say I was stupid enough to turn down a gift." He replied, taking it from Sam as the taller of the two sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"A puppy." He said dryly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Someone's snarky." He cooed. Sam gave him a half-smile.

"No, just impatient. Open it."

"Pushy too. I like that." He replied before tearing off the poorly-done wrapping job, falling silent when he saw what was inside.

Sam rested an arm over the back of the sofa and badly attempted to hold back a smile. "Well?"

Gabriel finally let out a loud laugh, smacking Sam lightly with the gift.

"Don't do that, its for the baby!" Sam laughed, shoving Gabriel lightly.

"What, you mean this isn't for me?" He giggled, holding up the stuffed dog.

"Afraid not." Gabriel faked a sad sigh.

"Aw, and I was so excited." He gently cupped Sam's chin in his hand and pulled him down to him, pressing their lips together.

"Its perfect, Sasquatch."

* * *

"Dean, I don't like this." Castiel muttered the next morning.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, it'll be fun." Dean replied. Castiel sighed tiredly.

The second Castiel had woken up, he was assaulted with a kiss (though that wasn't exactly unwelcomed) and two hands covering his eyes. He had asked Dean what was going on, but the man simply stated that it was a surprise. He was currently guiding him toward somewhere and he really hoped he didn't fall down the stairs if that's where this journey ended up going. Finally, Dean stopped.

"Ready?"

"I was ready before you blinded me."

Dean ignored the sarcastic remark and removed his hands. Castiel opened his eyes to see... a door. Castiel frowned. It was just a room he and Dean kept just various other items in that they didn't have a chance to use or put around the house. There was a neon post-it stuck to the front. Castiel flattened it against the door to read _Novak-Winchester #1 and #2_ scribbled in Dean's handwriting. He looked over at his husband.

"I... uh... I bought paint and stuff like that. I heard that its better to have colors that aren't, um... gender-specific, I guess, so I just got stuff like that and..." He shrugged, hoping to not appear as awkward as he felt. The nervousness immediately dissolved when he saw Castiel's face. A bright smile engulfed his features.

"Dean, this is fantastic." He murmured, pushing himself on his toes and kissing his husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this AU, men can only have children if they're with other men, okay? :)

Sam felt that he knew what to expect when it came to pregnancy. He had read up on the subject (when he wasn't being hounded by his boss) and liked to believe he knew what to expect for Gabriel. So, when he came home from work to find Gabriel slamming his forehead into the surface of the kitchen table, he wasn't too surprised.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel held a hand up to him, not moving his forehead from the table. "Sam, I swear to God, if you say 'mood swing', I will shave your head while you sleep." Sam immediately closed his mouth. He figured he'd probably been pointing out when Gabriel dealt with a particular pregnancy ailment, but that was just because he actually knew what it was.

"Got it." He chose to say instead, walking over to him a placing a hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking parents, that's what's wrong."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh... care to elaborate?"

Gabriel sighed and sat up. He opened up his laptop that sat on table and hastily went to his e-mail. He pointed at the screen. Sam squinted at the small text. Several of the most recent e-mails mentioned something in the title about putting their child in another class.

"What's that about?" He asked.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair nervously, tugging as he spoke. "I gave up trying to hide this," He vaguely gestured to his stomach, which was becoming more obvious as he drew closer to the halfway point of his pregnancy, "And some of the kids asked what was going on. I told them I was having a baby, which lead to the never-ending question of 'where do babies come from'." He growled.

"Okay... but I don't see what that has to do wi-"

"Was I done?" Gabriel spat, glaring up at him. Sam held up a hand in mock surrender, letting the man continue. He held back a snarky comment, thinking repeatedly in his head _He's pregnant. He's moody and you happen to be here. Leave him be._ "Anyway, I told them to go ask their parents. Which they obviously did. Apparently," He continued bitterly, slamming the computer shut, "Some parents aren't too _comfortable_ with their kid's teacher being queer and they want their kid the fuck out of my class."

Sam quickly understood the reasoning behind Gabriel's mood. "Shit, Gabe, I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"Doesn't matter, can't do anything about it. Just homophobic assholes attempting to raise more homophobic assholes." He retorted, crossing his arms over his stomach. He glared angrily at the table as his lips formed a thin line.

"Gabe, you can get... you know, mad, if you want."

"No, I can't. All I want at this point is a drink and that's kind of taken out of the equation." He remarked, fidgeting in his place. Sam nodded. Silently, he got up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few glasses. He returned to the table and placed them in front of Gabriel.

"What?"

"When my dad got mad and drank and stuff, he'd throw things and... well, Dean said that was because it felt good to hurt something because you were hurt and..." He said haltingly, obviously not too comfortable with the subject, "Um... I don't mind sweeping it up." Gabriel stared at him for several moments before picking up one of the glasses tentatively. A second later, he sent it flying over the table, smashing against the side of the countertop.

"Damn, that was actually awesome." He said quietly, looking over at Sam. "Why don't you do that with that Crowley asshole?"

"I do. You ever wonder why I have to keep buying mugs to keep in my office?"

* * *

Castiel was always one to keep his emotions in check. He did not lash out at students if they did something bad or wrong (even if they were fully aware of the former). He did his best to keep from resorting to yelling when having a fight with Dean (Which usually worked for the most part, but also angered his husband further). So, when he heard that symptoms like 'mood swings' were common in pregnancy, he brushed it off.

Which probably wasn't the best idea.

When he arrived home from work, he was about ready to scream. He was late to class due to having slept too late and him having issues with his clothing (He was barely out of the first trimester, how could his pants already not fit!?), leaving Samandriel to deal with the children for longer than expected. Zachariah made sure to let him know how he felt about that. The class was unusually rowdy that day (Seemed like Gabriel had finally told his class about the baby and that got passed on to his class and so forth). He had been absolutely exhausted by the time he drove home, an increasingly strong headache forming, and he hated that he was already starving, despite having eaten only a few hours ago. He laid down on the sofa, letting his eyes flutter closed. He was far too tired to go up to bed to sleep and he hoped to get a bit of a nap in before Dean came home. However, the cards did not seem to be in Castiel's favor because just as he started to drift off, he heard a door slam in the driveway, followed by the front door opening and a string of curses floating into the room.

Dean trudged about the kitchen, muttering to himself as he sifted through the fridge for something to drink. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to ignore the noise. After several moments, he groaned and sat up, shooting a look at Dean.

"Would you mind being a bit more quiet?"

Dean turned to him, sending him an equally irritated look. "I'm not that loud, Cas."

"Yes, you are, when you are muttering to yourself and slamming things." He retorted, crossing his arms.

"You're just being pissy." He replied, taking a swig of his beer. Castiel pursed his lips before adding his next statement.

"I want you to finish that last of those and then don't buy anymore."

Dean paused, placing the bottle on the counter. "What?"

"You heard me, Dean."

"Okay, _now_ I know you are just finding something to bitch about." He replied, taking another gulp.

"I can't drink, so why should you?"

"Cas, that's not even f-"

"Fine, drink, I don't care." Castiel got up and went up to their bedroom. He knew that if he let Dean continue, it would result in an enormous fight that he was especially not in the mood for. He closed the door quietly and slid tiredly into bed, not even bothering to remove his glasses. He had no idea how Gabriel could deal with this like it was so easy.

* * *

Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before he knocked on the door. He always thought that knocking in his own house was stupid, but Castiel insisted that it was polite and he definitely didn't want to piss the man off more than he already had. When he didn't receive a reply, he peeked though the door. He smiled a bit when he saw Castiel, curling practically like a cat around one of the pillows on the bed. He entered the room and sat on the other side of the bed, careful as to not surprise the other man. Gently, he ran his hand through Castiel's hair, knowing that was something he enjoyed. He heard a muffled grunt from him and figured that meant he was awake.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry I was acting like a dick, okay? Some ass tried to screw me over on paying for his car, a smacked my hand one too many times in a car hood, just a bunch of shit today and I guess I just..."

"Took it out on me?" He heard as a reply.

"Yeah, I did." He sighed. Castiel turned over to look up at him. His hair was even more messy than usual, his gaze was still laced with sleep, and his glasses sat awkwardly on the bridge of his nose. Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning at how cute he was.

"It's alright, Dean. I was doing the same." He said quietly, sitting up properly, "You can keep drinking and all that, as much as I dislike it." He added, "But please not around me, yes?"

Dean nodded. "Got it, sweetheart." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this. ^^;; It seems as though the past two chapters have been mostly just filler stuff. Honestly? Yeah, they have. But don't worry, the interesting stuff is to come in the upcoming chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cas is pregnant."

The second those three words left Dean's mouth, he wanted to punch himself in the face.

Dean was smarter than people believed him to be. Just because he dropped out of college didn't automatically mean he was an idiot, no way. He could tell you exactly what was wrong with any car within seconds of being under the hood. He could tell you just about anything about different forms of supernatural creatures (Mythology was probably the only thing he had paid attention to when he did go to classes) and he could read fucking Latin (Always seemed to be the only open elective in the high schools he ended up in). The one thing it (apparently) seemed that he _couldn't_ do was keep his damn mouth shut.

Sam had come by for lunch again, going on his usual tangent of how much he hated his boss (Dean had met him once. Sam was right, total grade-A asshole), but loved his job, blah, blah, blah. But then he got on to Gabriel and their kid. It was still pretty weird thinking that his baby brother was actually going to be a dad. Not _bad_ weird, just... well, it was just weird to think about. In Dean's eyes, Sam was still a bit of a kid himself, but that was just because he was his big brother and he's probably always see him that way. So, listening to him talk about how Gabriel was excited about feeling the baby soon and how they were going to go see the doctor about the sex in a few weeks and just wanting to be able to talk with his brother about it and get, well, _excited_ together about their kids and-

"Cas is pregnant."

_Goddamn it, that was not supposed to happen._

Sam stared at him, mouth slightly opened, having been interrupted. However, his eyes quickly went wide and he gaped at his older brother. "What?"

"Nothing, keep talking."

"Did you just say Cas is pregnant!?" It was clearly not a question.

"No, I-"

"Yeah, you did. Holy shit, Dean!"

Dean noticed Sam's face break into a grin, making it easier for him to smile as well. "Yeah, 'holy shit' is right."

"That's awesome. I thought you hadn't talked with him about it yet." Dean shrugged.

"Well, we didn't exactly _plan_ it, but still. Cas seems pretty okay with it."

"Geez, when'd you find out?"

"Uh..." Dean paused, contemplating whether or not he should lie, "A while ago."

"Dean, come on, man. When?" Sam pushed, likely noticing Dean's reluctance to answer.

"About two months ago..."

"Are you serious?" Sam gawked at him before frowning, "You kept this quiet for two months?"

"Hey, you were going to keep it quiet until he was out of the first trimester and that's, like, three months!" Dean defended. Sam sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. So how far along is he?" He asked.

Dean paused, thinking for a moment. "I'd say... thirteen weeks, I guess." He shrugged.

"Damn, he's not far behind Gabe." Hearing Gabriel's name, Dean's mind quickly snapped to attention.

"Oh shit. Sammy, you can't tell Gabriel."

"Huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him confusedly.

"You can't tell him about the baby." _Babies,_ He mentally corrected himself.

"Why not?" Sam asked, "Cas wants to be the one to tell him?"

"Yeah, kind of." _Better that than 'I don't want you to feel bad that it took you forever to knock up your boyfriend when we got twins the one time the condom broke'._

Sam nodded, understanding. "Got it. Just don't wait too long. Cas is pretty skinny, so it'll be pretty obvious when he..." Sam trailed off, vaguely gesturing to his stomach.

"Yeah, right." Dean agreed.

"So... we're both having kids?" Sam asked, smile still wide spread on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean chuckled.

"We are so fucked."

"Totally."

They both grinned.

"It's going to be awesome." Dean beamed. Sam nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment that everyone has been waiting for! ;)

"Gabe, I don't know..."

"Sam, come on! I thought you said you wanted to know too!"

"Well..."

Gabriel groaned audibly, crossing his arms over his chest as Becky glanced between them awkwardly. They had gone in for Gabriel's second trimester ultrasound and Sam was _still_ trying to decide if he wanted to know the sex of the kid and it was driving Gabriel _fucking insane_. Becky decided to speak up before the argument got too heated.

"Well, I already have it up and I can tell you and all that, but what if I wrote it down and gave it to you and if you decide to know, you can look at it. Lots of couples do that." She suggested. Gabriel looked up at Sam expectantly.

"Yeah, that sounds good, actually." Gabriel let out an over dramatized sigh of relief as Becky smiled and went to write the note at her desk and sealing it in an envelope.

"You know, I'm totally going to read it when you aren't looking." Gabriel smirked as he pulled his shirt down properly. Sam rolled his eyes. Becky returned with the envelope and handed it to Sam.

"Try to do that if I keep it at my office."

Gabriel sneered up at him. "You think keeping things there has stopped me before?" Sam shook his head and they started to head out the door. Becky let out a small 'oh!' and she pulled Gabriel back quickly. Sam turned back, noticing that Gabriel wasn't behind him.

"Oh no, don't worry, I just need Gabriel's help." She quipped, her usual perky smile still on her face. Gabriel nodded, gesturing for him to wait in the car. Sam complied, promptly exiting. Gabriel turned to face her.

"What's up?"

Becky sifted through her desk for a moment before picking up a couple sheets of paper, handing them to Gabriel. "Could you take these to your brother for me?"

Gabriel cocked his head a bit in confusion. "Brother?"

"Castiel, right?" She asked, getting a nod in reply, "Well, he and Dean left so quickly last week, they didn't sign all of their paperwork and since he mentioned that you two work together and I won't be seeing them for a bit..." She rambled, tapping the top of the stack of papers, "Do you think you could take these to him to sign?"

Gabriel glanced down at the papers, skimming them until he found the words he was looking for 'Castiel Novak' and 'pregnant'. He did his best to fake a smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll give them to him."

Becky beamed. "Oh, good. I figured he was just a bit scrambled, with the twins and all."

Gabriel had to use all of his strength to keep from gawking. "Y-Yeah, I totally agree."

Becky nodded. "Well, thanks so much and I'll see you in a while, okay?"

"Okay."

Gabriel hurried out to the car, completely fuming. He climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. He didn't even bother to look up at Sam as he growled, "Take me to Cas' house."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Winchester. Take me t-"

Sam turned to look at him. "Yeah, I heard you, Gabe. But why?"

"Just take me th-"

"No, tell me why. You were fine when we started to leave and now you're..."

"What? Bitchy?" He spat, scrutinizing Castiel's forms.

"Yeah, kind of." Gabriel shot him a look before shoving the papers into his face.

"Look at this! Fucking look at this, Sam!"

Sam read the forms and gulped. He looked over at Gabriel with what he hoped was an expression of surprise.

"Cas is pregnant?"

"Damn right, Cas is pregnant. And with twins, Sam!"

Now, that caught the man off guard. "Really?"

"Yes, really! Now, will you take me there or do I have to walk?"

"Gabe, I get that you're mad-"

"No shit, Sherlock." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"But you can ask me to drive you." Sam replied calmly.

Gabriel let out a slow breath through his nose to calm himself down. "Fine. Will you drive me to Cas'?"

"Fine," Sam said, pulling out of the parking lot, "But don't... don't get too mad at him, okay? Maybe he was keeping it quiet for a reason."

* * *

Gabriel slammed the car door and trudged up to the front door of his brother's home as Sam drove away. He pulled their spare key from under some dirt in a potted plant and slipped inside.

"Cas!" He yelled out.

"Yes?" He received as a reply from the kitchen. Gabriel stomped in there to find Castiel flipping through various books and notebooks. He looked confusedly up at his older brother, glasses perched on the very end of his nose, "Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

"Well, dropping something off." He snipped before tossing the papers in front of Castiel. He rested his hands on his hips, glaring down at his baby brother. " _Doctor Rosen_ said you left them in her office when you and Dean hurried off after find out about the... what was it? Oh yeah, _twins_." He bellowed. Castiel's eyes went wide, gaze flitting between Gabriel and the papers. Silence engulfed the room after that.

"Well? Something to say?" Gabriel growled. He didn't get a response until he heard a small hiccup. He looked down to see Castiel glared at the papers and hunched over in his seat, seemingly attempting to make himself smaller. His eyes were obviously watering, a frown evident on his face.

"I... I..." He kept pausing, as if trying not to let his voice catch, "I-I'm sorry." He  mumbled as another hiccup escaped him.

"Cas-"

"I didn't want you to know, okay? I'm sorry, I tried to hide it as long as I could, I did. I didn't know this would happen, Gabriel, you must believe me. I wouldn't do this to you on purpose." He rambled, his voice cracking every once in a while as tears started to spill a bit down his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Gabriel interjected. Castiel looked up at him anxiously, "You wanted to keep this from me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Gabriel, I would never try to take your pregnancy from you."

"Take my- what the hell?"

Castiel returned his eyes to his feet. "I... I didn't want you to feel bad. You've gone through so much to have a child and to find out that Dean and I were able to conceive one... two by accident isn't fair."

Gabriel paused for a moment before letting out a small, breathy laugh. "Cas, this is probably one of the dumbest things you've ever done." Castiel stared up at him at that point, "I'm happy for you, okay? I don't care that it happened by accident for you guys. Its just awesome that you're having kids. Hell, its great because it means I'm not doing this by myself."

"So... you aren't upset?"

Gabriel grinned and leaned over, hugging his brother the best that he could with his larger stomach. "'Course not. My baby brother's having babies. If anything, its cute." He reached up and pinched his cheek lightly, "Little Virgin Cassie gets knocked up with twins the one time the condom breaks. Ironic, to say the least."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. "So, you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am! Besides, means this little guy will have a cousin... or two."

Castiel cocked his head. "Guy?"

Gabriel smirked before reaching into his pocket, pulling out an opened envelope. "Poor moose thinks he can get me."


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, at least explains why you're getting chubby."

"I am not."

"Really?" An oddly loud yelp sounded, followed by audible laughter.

"Hey, don't hit me! Fragile and all that stuff!"

"Your child is fragile, yes, but you? Hardly."

Dean finally stepped into the room, a bit confused by the conversation. He returned home to hear two voices chattering (Well, one chattering, the other occasionaly saying something) and was surprised to see Gabriel and Castiel. It wasn't unusual to see the two of them talking there, but since Castiel had gotten pregnant, he had pretty much avoided contact with his brother outside of work in fear of the secret being found out.

The two men looked up at him, one smirking, the other fidgeting with his shirt. Dean glanced between the two of them before the former spoke up.

"Hey, Dean-o! Heard you got the two-in-one-go deal!"

"Gabriel!" Castiel yelped again, eyes wide. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you said he knows?" He looked back over at the increasingly confused Dean.

"He does, but that doesn't change the fact that what you're saying in vulgar." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I have been explained to that you have proceeded to impregnate my younger sibling with more than one of- ow!" He laughed as Castiel swatted him in the face with a nearby pillow.

"You told him?" Dean asked, looking expectantly over at Castiel. The blue-eyed man's face flushed as his brother shook his head.

"'Fraid not, Ken Doll," He pointed over to the table where the papers he had brought still sat, "Left some papers at the doctor's. Note to you two; if you wanna keep your pregnancy a secret, _get a different doctor than your brother_." He said flatly before standing up, "I'd better head home. Can't let Sam think I murdered you or something."

"You told him?" Castiel inquired. Gabriel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Finding out something like that plus bitch pregnancy hormones apparently equals me not keeping my mouth shut." He shrugged. Castiel sighed, but it was obvious that he didn't care too much.

"Do you need a ride? Its cold."

"Nah, I texted Sammy a while ago. How much you wanna bet he's just been sitting around the corner?" He winked, "See you later, fellow-parents-to-be." He chuckled before heading out the door.

Castiel glanced up at Dean nervously. "I'm sorry that he told Sam before you could."

Dean shook his head. "Its fine," He paused, contemplating whether or not he should mention it, "I, uh... I actually kind of told him already."

Castiel whipped his head around to face him. "You what?"

"Look, it just slipped out, okay? I made him promise not to tell Gabriel, and look! He didn't." He said rapidly in his defense. Castiel groaned, leaning back tiredly against the sofa.

"Fine, you're right." He said. Dean went and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked, Castiel looked over and smiled lazily at him.

"Yes, actually. Relieved." He yawned, placing a hand over his small bump of a stomach.

"That you don't have to worry about telling him anymore?"

"Yes."

"And that you had nothing to worry about?" Castiel shot him a look at the comment, but sighed and mumbled a 'yes'.

"Good," Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple, "Because I don't know how much longer you'd be able to hide that with twins." He poked Castiel's stomach lightly, only to receive a swat with a pillow as a reply.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, guys! My computer kept shutting down before I could save! DX

Sam shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, becoming vaguely aware of a chattering voice. He smiled to himself when he walked in, finding his husband. The smaller man leaned against the counter, a hand resting on his round twenty-weeks-pregnant stomach as he spoke into the phone. He mouthed 'Good morning' to him before returning his attention to the speaker on the line. Sam went about making his breakfast, though his smile immediately vanished upon realizing who Gabriel was talking to.

"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow, Bobby, I told you that. Yeah, I know, I know, she wants to be sure. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow to say we can't." He chuckled into the phone before looking up at Sam, only to find the man making wild gestures and mouthing 'GET OFF THE PHONE'. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and stared at him confusedly. "Uh... Bobby? I'm gonna have to call you back... yeah, I'm pretty sure my husband's having an aneurism." He hung up the phone and tossed it on to the table. "Okay, Sam, what the hell?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair. Gabriel knew that look; it meant he had screwed up on something and he really didn't mean to and he didn't want you mad at him, so he'd pull his big puppy eyed look of 'I fucked up, but you'll still love me, right?'

"Come on, Samitch, spit it out."

"I... uh... I sort of _forgot_ to..."

"Samuel Winchester, if you are about to say you forgot to tell Bobby-" Gabriel interrupted. Sam winced at the tone. Gabriel groaned, slamming his palm against his forehead. "Oh my God, I thought we were done with this! Cas just told us about the baby- dammit, babies, after keeping it quiet for, what, three months? What the hell, Sam? How hard is it to call him and say 'Oh yeah, Bobby, by the way, I finally knocked up Gabe!'?" He ranted, pacing about the kitchen nervously.

Sam sighed. "Look, it was an accident! I was going to tell him when we went up for New Years, but you said you felt like shit, so we didn't go and... I kind of forgot after that..."

Gabriel shook his head. "Ugh... fine. Okay, I get it, you forgot. But, Sam, what are you going to say? I can't exactly _hide_ this," He explained, poking his stomach gently, "And he's going to wonder why you didn't say anything."

"I know. I'll just tell him what I told you... he'll probably be pissed, yeah. But I'm sure he'll be happy about the baby... right?" Gabriel gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he be?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I guess its more just nerves and stuff... wait, did you say anything about it to him on the phone?"

Gabriel thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I mean... I don't think so. I kind of _assumed_ he already knew, so maybe I said stuff that might have sounded weird to him, mostly just stuff about the doctor and stuff I can't eat."

Sam nodded. "Good," He paused for a moment before moving over to him and pressing their lips together, "Sorry I didn't tell him." Gabriel smiled softly up at him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Accidents happen and all that crap."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You realize that you're the one that _teaches_ 'all that crap', right?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I always believe it."

Sam chuckled, looking down at his husband before cocking his head in confusion.

"What?"

"You're wearing my clothes again."

Gabriel looked down at his... well, Sam's, attire. They fit around his stomach, certainly, but the hem of the pants practically covered his feet and the shirt he wore went almost past the middle of his thighs.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why?" Gabriel shrugged.

"None of my clothes fit anymore."

"None of them?" Sam asked. Gabriel gently pulled away and went about to make breakfast.

"Well, not _all_ of them. But the few items of clothing I have left are either dirty or are way too tight. And the ones that are dirty aren't going to last too long, so, I'm wearing your clothes." Sam shook his head.

"Gabe, you need to just buy some new clothes."

Gabriel groaned obnoxiously. "But I don't want to! What's the point in buying clothes that I'm only going to wear for a few months?"

"Well, its that or wearing my clothes and I don't think that's going to work."

Gabriel turned around to face him, a smirk playing on his lips. "And why not? I think I look pretty cute."

Sam mirrored the expression before responding. "I don't disagree, but you look like a kid playing dress up in their parent's closet. Plus, two other reasons; one, you're not going to be able to deal with your class very well you're tripping over your own pants. And two," Sam walked over to him, pecking the top of his head, "My clothes aren't going to last you the whole way through the pregnancy."

Gabriel let out a loud sigh. "Fine, if I must." He said dramatically. Sam grinned, grabbing a piece of toast from the counter.

"Besides, maybe you could drag Cas along. He's having twins and his stuff is all... well, I highly doubt his clothes will fit for too much longer." He looked down at see Gabriel smiling deviously.

"I am _so_ dragging Cassie along." He beamed, grabbing the phone.

"Don't be too forceful, alright?" Sam added before plunking down at the table.

* * *

"Why would you agree for me, Dean?"

Dean internally groaned at the comment. He figured Cas would be pissed, yeah, but that didn't change the fact that the argument was ridiculous.

Every couple months, Bobby and Ellen would have them (and Jo, when she had a break from college) come up to their house to have dinner. Dean liked going because Bobby and Ellen had practically raised Sam and him after their Dad was arrested and they were family to him. That's why, despite Castiel's protests, he finally put his foot down and insisted that they tell him. That phone call earned him a 'Congrats, ya' idjit. Kid had better not call me Grandpa' and 'Never woulda' thought it'd be marriage than baby for you, boy' from Bobby and Ellen and a small, apologetic smile from Cas. However, the apology didn't stop Castiel from disagreeing with Dean about buying maternity clothes. He felt that his clothing could last longer and that if he needed new clothes, he would just buy the size up of the clothing he had now as he became farther along('Cas, it'll only fit your stomach! The sleeves'll make you look like a bird!' 'I will ensure that I don't reach that size, Dean.'). The discussion hadn't gone well and Dean had resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to drag Castiel out of the house, kicking and screaming, just to get him clothes that fit. However, as luck would have it, Gabriel called to tell Castiel that he had to go out to buy new clothes himself and that he should come along. Dean quickly agreed for his husband, knowing that there likely wouldn't be much of another choice if he wanted to avoid tying the man up and forcing him into the car. But once he told him...

"You haven't answered my question." Castiel glared at him from the doorway, hands resting on his hips and glasses perched at the end of his nose. If Dean hadn't known that Castiel was on the edge of starting a screaming match, he'd have totally found this sexy.

"Look, Cas, you've gotta face it; your clothes aren't going to work much longer-"

"I have already told you about how I plan to remedy the situation." Dean sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Yeah, you did, and it's still a stu- it's still not a great plan," He didn't want to piss the man off anymore by insulting him (He knew that calling the plan stupid wasn't insulting him, but he was also all too aware that Castiel's pregnancy hormones could make him, to put it lightly, a bit bitchy), "You can't go around in suits and sweater vests for the whole pregnancy. Besides, you realize that these kids are due in June, right? You can't wear all of the same stuff in summer, you'll die of a heat stroke."

Castiel's face heated up. He knew Dean was right, but he wasn't ready to admit it. "I will be f-"

"If you say you'll be fine one more damn time, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Dean?" Castiel said challengingly.

Dean groaned, running a hand over his face. "Cas, I'm tired of this, okay? Any time I try to suggest something to make this any easier, you brush it off and you act like all of this is business as usual. You're pregnant, got it? You're having twins and acting like nothing has changed isn't going to make them disappear." He let out a long breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and chanced a look over at Castiel, preparing himself for a lecture. He was surprised to see Castiel staring at the ground, placing a protective hand over his belly.

"I... I'm sorry. I am aware that I haven't been... pleasant to be around as of late," He mumbled, pushing his glasses farther up his nose, "And you're right; I am acting like nothing has changed and I'm doing that because I, frankly, don't know _how_ to act."

Dean started to speak up, but Castiel continued. "I am very happy about these children, don't get me wrong. I love them very much already, but that doesn't change the fact that I am nervous. We are going to be parents in almost five months, Dean, and I'm afraid that I will mess up or not be a good motherfor them or-" He stopped when he felt Dean gently wrap his arms around him.

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with being nervous, alright? Hell, I'm scared out of my fucking mind, but that doesn't change how great this'll be," He said reassuringly. Castiel looked up at him as he continued, "Just think about how awesome it's going to be when we get to teach them how to talk and walk and how when you send them off to kindergarten, how everyone will think they're so smart because they know all of the stuff they're supposed to learn there because their Mom's a teacher."

Castiel smiled softly. "I am looking forward to that..." Dean beamed down at his husband.

"Exactly! Sure, we're nervous, but that's normal. Mean's we're gonna be good parents."

Castiel gently pushed himself up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," Dean quietly, tugging gently on the hem of Castiel's slightly too-snug shirt, "Are you going to go shopping with Gabriel?"

Castiel sighed, surrendering. "Yes, I will... but if I come home looking like a train wreck, I am blaming you."


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel glared out the window, watching the world speed by. He regretted the decision to do as Dean suggested and go with Gabriel to buy new clothing the second his brother pulled into the driveway, blasting God knows what from the radio and barely waiting for him to get into the car before racing off.

"What's up with you? You're all bitter-looking." Gabriel pointed out, glancing over at him. Castiel sighed, looking over at his brother.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to go shopping."

Gabriel frowned. "What? And you think I do?"

"I think you want to make it as awkward or unpleasant as possible, certainly." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you lovely, Castiel?" He retorted sarcastically, "It'll be unpleasant whether I make it so or not. Clothes shopping sucks, at least when you can't buy cool stuff. Maternity's a bitch; expensive and just ugly for the most part. But at least you only have to wear it for a few more months."

"Which is exactly why I'm buying clothing of mine that's the next size up," Castiel looked up to see a small smirk on Gabriel's face, "What?"

"Dean-o already told me about that idea of yours and he said, if I am to quote, 'Don't let Cas buy any of his weird-o tax accountant or teacher stuff, he'll look like a kid playing dress-up by the time he hits six months'."

Castiel scoffed at that and returned his gaze out the window. "My clothing is fine."

"Yeah, it is, and it will still be fine in five plus months, when you have those kids. For now, you're stuck, baby bro."

* * *

"Why is everyone here so..."

"Perky?" Gabriel supplied dryly, glancing about at the various employees of the store they had entered.

"Yes." Castiel replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. He followed silently behind Gabriel as he looked through various articles of clothing. He really didn't care about what he'd buy. He would just get a few of the same things that Gabriel had picked out (they were about the same size at this point anyway) and wear those if Dean asked about why he was still wearing his... 'weird-o tax accountant' clothing, as he had called it. As his thoughts travelled about his mind, he became aware of Gabriel snapping his fingers in his face.

"Hey, Castiel, wake up in there," He called, raising an eyebrow at his brother, "What's up with you? You're acting all ditzy."

"I am not ditzy," He mumbled, snapping out of his daze, "What is it?"

Gabriel shoved several articles of clothing into Castiel's arms, causing the latter to blink in surprise. "Go try these on."

"What? Why?" He questioned, scrutinizing the clothes.

"Did you hit your head on the way here? You need clothes that fit, therefore you need to try them on to make sure that fulfill that purpose. Now, off you go." Gabriel quipped, pushing his brother lightly towards a changing room.

"You and I are about the same size at this point. I'll just get whatever you do." He said quickly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you won't be later. So, you'll need bigger stuff." He replied before closing the door on his brother's face. The younger of the two sighed and glared at the items Gabriel had given him. They were all neon colored and had phrases all over them and, at least to Castiel, were just poor taste.

"Gabriel, just let me g-" He paused, frowning when the door wouldn't open, "Gabriel, are you actually _leaning_ against the door so I can't get out?"

"Yep, one of the few bonuses to gaining weight. Now, you are going to try one those clothes or we will stay here until you end up having those two." He said cheerfully from behind the door. Castiel groaned.

"May I at least pick the clothes out myself? These make my eyes hurt." He sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with his brother.

"Fine, fine," Gabriel, stood up straight and turned, opening the door, "But I don't get why you're so picky. They're fun." Castiel rolled his eyes and shoved the items into his arms.

"Then you try them. If I'm to be forced to buy clothing such as this-"

"I'm pretty sure the term's 'maternity'." Gabriel pointed out snarkily, only to receive a look that said that he shouldn't be pointing that out at this point.

"As I was saying, if I am to be forced to buy _maternity_ clothing, then I would prefer that it didn't look like a train wreck of ridiculous statements and Day-Glo overkill." He bit out, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriel shrugged.

"Fine, fine. Buy whatever, as long as you're actually wear whatever it is. I don't need Ken Doll getting on my ass about it, alright?" He didn't bother waiting for a response before he entered the changing room Castiel had just exited. The man sighed, glaring down at his stomach.

 _You two had better not be too big, alright? I'm not making multiple trips._ He thought bitterly before heading back out into the main part of the store.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Sam asked, not bothering to look up from his papers when Gabriel entered. The smaller man pressed a kiss to his husbands temple before speaking.

"It went exactly as one would expect. Castiel bitched about my clothing choices, I bitched about his, I had to practically force him to try anything on because he didn't care if it was too big." Gabriel shrugged, plopping into a chair next to Sam.

"Well... he's having twins. I don't think the 'too big' part would be a problem." He shrugged.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, I'm talking stuff that practically swallow him whole. The kid's just so against wearing things that actually make him look like he's having a ki- kids."

"Well, maybe that's the point. Maybe he wants to hide it from your boss a little longer."

Gabriel sighed and shrugged. "Maybe, I guess." Sam gave him a small smile.

"You got some stuff, right? Won't need to borrow my things anymore?" He received a smirk in reply.

"Not now, no. But who knows? Maybe I'll suddenly lose things and I'll have no choice but to steal all of your clothes. Have fun defending a case in your boxers, Sasquatch."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dean called out when he heard the door close and Castiel shuffle into the room. His husband gave him a dark frown before tossing a bag of clothes into a nearby chair. Dean picked up the bag and looked over the articles of clothing out of curiosity.

"I do not like shopping." He muttered, heading into the kitchen and getting a glass from a cabinet. He pulled a carton of milk out before he continued, "Gabriel has no taste, I see no point in trying every single item on, and nearly everything in places like that are utterly unattractive." He muttered. He replaced the carton and took a gulp from his glass, glaring at Dean when he placed it on the counter, "I hate you for making me go."

Dean did his best to keep a straight face, but ended up chuckling to himself, glancing over at Castiel. The smaller man's frown deepened. "I don't see what was funny about anything I just said." Dean shook his head, gesturing for him to come over. Castiel walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Two things; one," Dean started, before gently cupping Castiel's face, brushing his thumb over his upper lip, "Milk mustache." Castiel felt his face heat up a bit at that, further influencing Dean's laughter. Castiel wiped his hand over his mouth and did his best to keep glaring at the mechanic. "Don't get mad, it's funny. Cute."

"No, it isn't," Castiel mumbled in reply, "What was the other thing?"

"Oh yeah. Two," He reached into the bag that Castiel had brought in and pulled out a shirt that Castiel immediately recognized as one of the ones Gabriel had given him earlier to try on. The phrase 'I'm not fat, it's twins' was written in bold across the stomach, causing his face to heat even more in embarrassment. He snatched it out of Dean's gripped as the man laughed.

" _Please_ wear that! I will give you twenty bucks to wear that!" Dean said between chuckles. Castiel swatted him with the shirt.

"I wouldn't for a thousand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shirt to burn and a brother to call."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this one is long! I hope you guys like it though. :)

"Will you stop freaking twitching? You're freaking me out."

Dean kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Castiel was fidgeting with his coat again. The shorter man stopped when he heard the statement, looking over at him.

"Sorry. I'm just... uncomfortable."

"Cas, you're wearing that coat so tight, it's practically another layer of skin. Plus another jacket under that. Are you really that cold?" He asked, glancing over at him. He returned to shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Somewhat."

"What's that mean?" He asked. Castiel sighed, leaning his head against the window.

"It means that I don't like the fact that my pregnancy has become evident to others."

"Dude, you get all cryptic when you're upset about something. What, you don't like that you've gained weight?" He noted Castiel wincing slightly and he couldn't help but huff out a laugh. That earned him a frown from the passenger.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at about this, especially when you were the one to ask."

"It's not that, Cas. It's just, well, you aren't fat. And anyway, if you're this bothered by it now, you've got a lot headed for you." Dean had to suppress a smirk at the sight of Castiel's face flushing a dark pink.

"I am aware that I'm not fat; I'm simply stating that I've put on too much weight this far in the pregnancy. I've read that one is supposed to gain four or five pounds by now; I've put on eight," He crossed his arms over his stomach as he spoke, "And I won't have that much. I plan to keep the weight I gain low. The minimum is thirty five pounds and that's where I plan to be." He looked over at Dean and noticed the man roll his eyes. His frown deepened.

"What?"

"Cas, do you even listen to what Becky says?"

Castiel paused trying to think of who 'Becky' was before it hit him. "Why would you call her by her first name?"

Dean shrugged. "She seems like a little kid. I don't call her that to her face, but it feels weird saying 'Doctor Rosen' when she still covers her notes in hearts and stickers."

Castiel agreed with him on that, but ignored it for the moment. "What do you mean I don't listen to her?"

"She said you're underweight, like when we first went it. So, it's supposed to be like... a pound a week for the first trimester is what she said. And that it's supposed to be like two pounds a week the second trimester. Usually it's one and a half, but she said you're pretty tiny. So yeah, you're about where you should be."

Castiel gaped at Dean's explanation. "Two pounds a w- no! Dean, that's ridiculous. I don't need to gain that much."

Dean held back a groan. "Yes, you do. Cas, face it; you're underweight anyway, and with the babies, you definitely need to put on more. Winchester kids are big."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That's absurd. You don't know how big the children will be."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a bit. "It's true. My mom gained a ton of weight when she had Sammy and Bobby said she gained just as much with me. And you've got two in there. You're stuck, Cas. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. You look fine."

"Dean-"

"No, Cas, you need to get this i-"

"Dean-"

"You're going to l-"

"Pull the car over now!"

Dean finally glanced over at Castiel. The man had one hand clamped over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach, face more than a little green. He quickly got the hint, pulling over to the side of the road. Castiel pushed the car door open, only to barely get outside in time to be sick. Dean winced at the sounds of retching before climbing out and standing next to him, placing a hand gently on the base of his spine. Castiel stood up properly when he finally stopped gagging, eyes half-lidded as he leaned tiredly against Dean.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure there are some napkins in the car." He mumbled, carefully guiding the man back to the Impala. Castiel slouched in his seat, hands over his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Dean's door close and he felt him lean over and pull something out of the glove compartment, likely a napkin, and hand it to him. He grumbled a 'thanks' before wiping his mouth.

"Another reason why you need to gain more; you keep puking up all the weight." Dean said lightly. The look he got from his husband for the statement probably could have killed a man.

* * *

 "Sam, it'll be fine. It'll go by quick."

Sam looked over at Gabriel as he spoke. They were at Bobby's and Sam was still freaked out about telling them, despite Gabriel's constant reassurances. It wasn't that he was afraid of them finding out the news itself, he was more worried about how they would react to Sam waiting so long to do so.

"But you wanna know what would make it go by quicker? Knocking on the damn door," Gabriel said, arms wrapped around himself to warm up, "Seriously, we've ben out here for like ten minutes, I'm freezing."

Sam nodded, realizing that he was right and quickly knocked on the door. He bit his lip nervously, glancing back over at the shorter man, earning a 'chill the fuck out' expression from him. The door soon opened to reveal a petite blonde, brown eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Thank God you're here. I can't sit there and listen to her talk about cooking methods anymore. I'm in college! I live on ramen and mac and cheese! Where the hell am I going to cook a fucking salmon?" She whined, yanking Sam down into a hug. Sam let out a small yelp in surprise before hugging her back. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Jo." He chuckled back before pulling away and standing upright. She grinned up at him before turning to look at Gabriel, eyes growing wide. Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at the expression.

"Yes?"

"Holy shit, you're..." She trailed off, miming a large stomach over her own. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, basically." He beamed, tugging Sam awkwardly into the house.

"Uh... congrats, I guess." Jo said absently, closing the door behind them as the two men took off their coats. Sam gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks." He followed her farther into the house before he felt a small hand squeezing his own.

"See? She's okay with it." Gabriel whispered.

"Yeah, but she's been at college, it isn't weird that I didn't tell her." Sam pointed out quietly after ensuring that Jo was out of earshot. As they neared the kitchen, Sam heard a voice that he quickly recognized as Ellen.

"Careful, it's hot, so blow o- hey!" He heard a smack and an 'Ow, shit!' that sounded like Dean, "This ain't for you! You can wait, your boy's having kids, he's got an excuse."

The three of them entered the room to find Ellen and Dean giving one another death glares and Castiel frowning at some pasta and sauce that rested on a paper plate in front of him. He looked up when they entered, sending them a pleading 'help me' look. Ellen and Dean soon mimicked his action, turning to see who came in.

"I was wondering when you two were finally going to get your asses here." She quipped, her eyes looking them over before they came to a rest on Gabriel. Just as he started to fidget under her gaze, she spoke up. "You too, boy?"

"Before me, actually," Castiel mumbled, poking at the food in front of him with a fork, "Though he has one instead of two."

Ellen gave the two of them a wide smile before walking over and pulling them both down into a hug. "Congrats you two. Finally." She chuckled before pulling away and resting her hands on her hips. "Alright, you're sitting with your brother, I need people to taste my food that aren't total pigs."

"Hey!" Dean snapped, glaring lightly at her.

"Face it, Dean-o, you kinda are." Gabriel smirked.

"So are you!"

"Yeah, Cassie and I've got an excuse. So unless there's something you're not telling us, sucks for you." He shot the older Winchester a wink before plunking down in a seat next to his brother.

"Ellen, are you sure that it's best that we try this? Taste is usually altered due to pregnancy." He pointed out. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"You think I don't know that? I've had a kid before, hun," She gestured over to Jo before returning to the stove, "Doesn't mean you two shouldn't try it anyway, especially you. Dean told me your doctor said you're underweight."

"Dean!" Castiel yelped incredulously, receiving a shrug in reply.

"Don't get pissed at him. He did the right thing. You two are having kids, and while I'm not too worried about candy man over there, I know you barely touch anything when you come over here, so I'm making sure you get something. Now eat." She stated firmly.

Jo shoved her hands in her pockets and rolled her eyes when her mother's back was turned. "Sam, can we do something else? Mom keeps talking about cooking that I can't do and Bobby and Dean are watching some girly hospital show." Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Is it that Doctor Sexy crap? Dude, I thought you stopped watching that." Dean shrugged, but Sam noted the light red tint to his cheeks.

"Shut up, it's a good show." He muttered before disappearing into the living room. Jo shook her head.

"Still can't believe he got Bobby into that show." She muttered. Sam was about to reply before he felt someone race past him and heard a door slam behind him. He looked over to find Ellen and Gabriel staring worriedly past his shoulder as he heard retching sounds coming from the other side of the door. Gabriel winced.

"Poor kid, I remember that." She muttered, heading over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle.

"Me too." Gabriel chuckled lightly. Castiel returned a few minutes later, looking significantly more pale. He slid back into his seat and shoved his plate away lightly, mumbling a 'sorry' Ellen's way. She shook her head, picking up the plate and tossing it in the trash.

"Cas, don't be sorry about that, alright?" She said quietly, setting down a glass of club soda on the table, "Drink this. It should help."

Sam gave Castiel a sympathetic look before Jo started to guide him into the other room. He smiled a bit to himself when he noted that Gabriel gave his brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he left.

"'Bout time you showed up." Bobby called from his place in an arm chair. Sam smiled down at him. Bobby was a pretty great guy. He'd taken Dean and Sam in when their dad had been arrested without a second thought, despite having just gotten remarried and already dealing with a new kid in the house. Lucky for him, he and Dean got along well with Jo and Ellen, view them pretty quickly as mother and sister figures. Bobby had always been a second dad to them, always helping them with their homework and teaching them sports. Both of them vowed to see him when they could after they moved out and kept that promise, eventually bringing Gabriel and Castiel to join them as time went on. Hell, he was the first person Sam told after Dean that he was getting married.

"Yeah, I know. Its hard to shovel a driveway by yourself." Sam bit his tongue when the words left his mouth. _Damn it, Dean's supposed to be the big mouth._ He thought to himself. At least it'd be a fairly easy way to bring up the topic.

"What? Can't get your husband to help you?" He asked, eyes focused on the screen. Dean and Jo gave Sam twin confused looks.

"Uh... that probably wouldn't be the best thing." Sam mumbled, plunking down next to Dean on the sofa.

"Right. Guy'd probably just lob you with snow. More of an obstacle than help." He said jokingly, taking a gulp of his beer. Sam bit his lip and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, that and... the baby." He added quickly before turning to focus on the television as if the statement wasn't a big deal. He grimaced when the sound suddenly went silent, meaning Bobby had muted the show.

"What was that?" He asked. Sam turned to face Bobby, who was currently staring at him with a confused expression.

"The baby?" Sam suggested nervously, giving him an awkward smile.

"Hold on, Gabriel's having a kid too?" He asked slowly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry. We found out a while ago and I was waiting to tell you until he got out of the first trimester in case something went wrong and then it was past that and we were going to tell you on New Year's, but he got seriously sick and stuff sort of started piling up at work and I wanted to tell you now before you went in and saw how big he is an-" Bobby held up a hand to stop him.

"Sam, relax. I get it."

"You do?"

"Boy, who do you take me for? I get it, you waited and forgot." Bobby stated. Sam must have been making a stupid expression at him because he continued, "I'm not mad, Sam. It happens, who cares?"

"Oh... okay." Sam blinked in surprise before turning his attention back to the television when the volume came back on.

"Congratulations, by the way. I know you've been wanting a kid for a while."

Sam couldn't help but grin, stealing a glance over at him.

"Thanks Bobby." The older man smirked.

"Though I ain't surprised this dumb ass knocked his boy up by accident." He jerked a thumb over at Dean, who then proceeded to nearly choke on his beer.

* * *

"Cas, the food ain't gonna hurt you." Bobby pointed out, noticing that Castiel was picking at the food placed in front of him. He looked up when he heard himself being address.

"I'm sorry, just... uh..."

"Just leave it for now and eat what you can." Ellen supplied lightly.

"He got sick earlier." Gabriel explained. Dean finally looked over at Castiel.

"Again?"

"'Again'? Are you getting sick that much?" Gabriel asked, also turning to look at his brother, "It wasn't that bad when I had it."

"Gabriel, you seem to have forgotten that you are carrying half the number of children that I am, so your lessened nausea is unsurprising." He muttered, continuing to play with the food.

"Alright, alright. Just eat what you can, Cas," Bobby interrupted, ending the argument before it started, "Sam, you know what it is yet?"

"You mean the baby?"

"No, the weather tomorrow. Yes, the baby, you idjit." Bobby said gruffly.

"Uh... no, not yet. The doctor gave us an envelope in case we wanted to know later, but we haven't checked yet." Sam said, glancing over at Gabriel, only to find that the shorter man had an obvious smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He chirped, turning his attention to his food. However, the smile didn't leave his face.

"Seriously, what?"

"Nothing, really. Just... are you sure we haven't checked?" Gabriel asked sneakily.

"No, we haven't. Well, I haven't and you couldn't have. It's been in my office and it hasn't been opened." Gabriel hummed in reply.

"Yeah, but how do you know if it was the same envelope?"

"It still had our names on it in her handwriting." Gabriel's smile widened.

"You think I can't fake some perky doctor's signature?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he groaned audibly, earning a laugh from Gabriel.

"Are you freaking serious!?"

"Sorry, Sasquatch, wanted to know. But if you'd like, I'll keep it a secret... or you could leave the room and I'll just tell them and you can continue to be blissfully unaware." He cooed sarcastically.

Sam chewed his lip for a moment, thinking. "Okay, I kind of want to know."

Gabriel beamed and leaned over, whispering in Sam's ear before the man's face lit up.

"Tell 'em if you want."

"Spit it out already, damn." Jo finally spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest, but smiling at the two of them.

"It's a boy." Sam grinned.

Ellen grinned over at the two men. "Congrats, you two." Bobby mumbled a similar notion, giving them an approving nod.

"Poor kid's either going to be a moose or a midget." Jo murmured lightly, earning a scoff from Gabriel and a laugh from Sam.

"Congratulations, once again." Castiel said, giving Gabriel a knowing look, one that his brother returned.

"Not surprised," Dean shrugged, returning his attention to eating, "Winchester genetics."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You said that earlier. 'Winchester genetics' is ridiculous. Sure, your genetics may be the thing that decides if the child is male or female, but that doesn't guarantee that the child will be male because you're a Winchester. Just like the whole 'big kids' thing."

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "What big kids thing?"

"Dean insisted that Winchester children are big in the womb, therefore I will need to gain more weight to accommodate."

"I didn't say it like that." Dean said defensively.

"Hate to break it to you, but he's kind of right. His mom gained a lot of weight when she he had him and Sam. They were big kids when they were born. Hell, look at 'em now; both over six feet." Bobby pointed out. Castiel gulped, glancing down at his own bump.

"I'm going to be huge." He murmured to himself, hoping no one heard him as he continued to push the food around on his plate.


	24. Chapter 24

"Damn it, Castiel, eat something!" Gabriel growled, shoving a package of candy across his desk. Castiel sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose before, once again, thrusting it back to his brother.

"I'm fine, Gabriel. I ate already." He muttered, returning his attention to the papers he had been filling out.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet all of the sweets in my desk that it was some nasty, low calorie wheat thing for breakfast." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You're lucky the children are in the library with Samandriel and Kali, otherwise you'd be setting a horrible example." Castiel retorted, hoping to move away from the subject. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know; bad influence, blah, blah, blah. But seriously, baby bro, what's up? Still sick?"

"Yes, I am." He replied snippily, shoving the papers into a folder with a bit more force than necessary. Gabriel didn't seem to notice. Gabriel, as well as Sam and Dean, hadn't let him forget how sick he had gotten at Bobby's a week ago and it was grating on his nerves. Dean was asking if he was okay at home, Gabriel at work. Hell, Sam would even somehow work it into their conversations when they spoke on the phone!

"Whoa, seriously? I didn't even have it that long." Castiel shot him a cold glare and bit his tongue. He had been doing that quite a bit lately. He was all too aware of hormonal imbalances caused by pregnancy and that on a normal basis, he would want to give Gabriel a snarky reply, an urge that was heightened with mood swings. However, he kept these comments to himself, wanting his brother to just focus on his own pregnancy, rather than worrying about Castiel's sickness and why he was snapping at him.

"Yes, seriously." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair and allowing his arms to fall to his sides. Gabriel shrugged, looking over his younger brother. The man's dark hair was even more messy than usual, his pale skin was practically sheet paper white, and the dark circles under his eyes made it look like he had gone ten rounds in the ring.

"Damn... Cas, are you getting _any_ sleep?"

"I'm f-"

"If that next word out of your mouth is 'fine', I'm shoving your head in a trash can."

Castiel blinked his wide, blue eyes at his brother. "What do y-"

"Cas, you're puking your guts out nearly every second of the day. Yeah, I know it happens when you have a kid and I get that you're having two, so it's probably worse. But you keep saying that you're okay, when it's pretty obvious that you're not," He vaguely gestured to Castiel as he spoke, "I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to worry about you, got it?"

Castiel heaved another sigh. "Yes, I get it."

"Good, now what's up with the sleep thing?"

Castiel bit his lip and stared down at his feet. Dean had asked the same thing earlier due to Castiel being up far earlier before he had when it was usually the other way around. He'd simply told him that he felt like getting up, but he didn't want to bother them with the issue.

"It really isn't a major problem. I have had some issues with getting sick during the night. That coupled with frequent trips to the restroom, I end up having a slight difficulty sleeping." He said it as if to shrug it off. He stood up and started picking up various items around the room to put away. Gabriel stood to follow him.

"Cas, that can't be it. You look like you haven't slept in days, as in at all," He pointed out. When his brother ignored him, he huffed and moved to stand in front of him, blocking him to pass, "Will you just listen to me?"

"Gabriel, I am perfectly fine and I would appreciate it if you stopped butting in," Castiel finally spat, "I am an adult, not a child. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to guard me."

"You need to focus on your kids too!"

"Yes, _my_ kids. Not yours. I can take care of them myself and I would appreciate it if you focused on your own child."

They glared at each other for several moments before Gabriel stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Dude, Novak-Milton sibling rivalry."

Dean raised an eyebrow before speaking into the phone. "Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure Gabe and Cas had a fight and I think it was pretty big."

Dean glanced over at where Castiel was slouched on the sofa, lying back and glaring at some news program he was watching.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He replied, exiting the room so Castiel wouldn't hear him, "He hasn't said a word since he got home. Just has a pissed off look on his face."

He could hear his brother sigh through the line. "I wish. Gabe snapped the second I came inside, going off on a rant about how I was late and how I needed to work on that if we were having a kid and stuff."

"Damn." Dean felt bad for his younger brother upon hearing that.

"Yeah, I know. He probably didn't mean it, he just seems pissed off about something else. Try talking to Cas about it, I could try Gabe."

Dean groaned. "Dude, the second I say anything, he's going to pitch a fit."

"I know. But you've gotta grow up and talk to him eventually. Good luck!" His brother called sarcastically before he was greeted by the click of the phone and a dial tone. Dean sighed and shuffled back into the living room, sitting down next to Castiel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

 _Well that's a great start._ Dean thought to himself. Castiel still focused on the television, arms crossed over his stomach with an expression that could only be called 'sour'. He decided to try again.

"Uh... it's getting late and I don't want to cook anything tonight. What do you want me to order in?"

"I'm not hungry, order what you'd like."

Dean tried to resist the urge to point out that Castiel had been saying that several times over the past few days, but failed.

"Cas, you need to eat something."

"I. Am. Fine." He spat, keeping his gaze focused on the television.

"Come on, you've been skipping meals all over the place and Becky said that it'd be better if you ate, even if you get s-"

"Dean, just leave this alone, alright? I'm fine! I just don't feel well, it is perfectly normal." Castiel stated angrily.

"Not really. Cas, I talked with Becky and she said getting as sick as often as you have and well as not being hun-"

Castiel let out an audible groan. "Why can't you and Gabriel just shut up about this!? I am perfectly fine and I don't need you getting on my case every time I don't feel like eating!" He growled, shooting up from his seat, only to stop and carefully lean a hand against the back of the sofa.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean stood as well, worriedly examining the man.

"I-I'm fine, I-" He attempted to right himself again, resting a hand against his forehead, feeling very hot, "I... I don't feel so well."

"Huh?" Dean barely managed to say before he got his arms full of Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like that was such a cliché to leave off on... oh well. More of an explanation in the later chapters. :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, yeah. We'll do that. It's probably what you think it is."

Castiel's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling. When did he fall asleep on the sofa? He heard Dean's voice continue nearby as he started to sit up.

"Yeah, great. I've gotta go, he's up." Dean hung up the phone and quickly moved over to Castiel, gently pushing him back down on the sofa. "Nope, you aren't getting up."

"De-"

"Cas, I swear to fucking God if you say you're fine, I'll b-"

"I was asking what happened." Castiel looked up at him guiltily, blue eyes wide. Dean sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Uh... well, you stood up really fast and kind of crashed. Passed out and stuff, so I called Becky to find out what was up."

"And?"

"And, well," Dean plunked down next to him, "Right now, she thinks it's low blood sugar and a shit load of stress."

"I'm not stressed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, come on, that's bull shit and you know it."

"I'm not. Really." Castiel murmured, pulling his knees to his chest (well, to the best of his ability, anyway). Dean sighed.

"Okay... just talk with her tomorrow, alright? She wants you to come in in the morning to make sure you're okay."

Castiel shook his head. "I have a class. I can't get a substitute on such sh-"

"I called Gabriel and he said he'd fill in."

Castiel's eyes widened, staring up at Dean. "What?"

"He said he'd fill in until you came in. He wanted to make sure you saw a doctor," Dean shook his head, "So there isn't an excuse for you not to go, okay?"

Castiel slumped in his position, but nodded. It would at least make Dean feel better, right?

* * *

"Okay, so be the looks of things, your little fainting spell was caused by low blood sugar," Becky stated, looking up from a notebook with her usual perky smile, "That's not too uncommon in pregnancy, especially with really strong morning sickness."

Castiel nodded, understanding what she meant. He and Dean stood and started leave, only to have her quickly call them back.

"Um... Castiel? Could I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, gesturing for him to come back to her office. He glanced over at Dean, only to have the man shrug and say that he'd be in the waiting room when he was done. Castiel followed her back inside and hesitantly sat down in the chair she offered.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, resting his hands in his lap. Becky leaned back against her desk, fidgeting with her hair before addressing him.

"I think I should ask you the same thing; is something bothering you?" She asked softly.

"No. Why would anything be bothering me?" He replied carefully, a bit bothered by the question.

"Well, the thing is..." She bit her lip, thinking of a way to explain the subject, "While the twins are very healthy right now and morning sickness is common, based on what you and Dean have told me, you're getting sick without having eaten, as well as not feeling hungry much more often than usual. By now, even with the nausea, your appetite should have started to increase. Now, the lack of appetite, constant sickness, and insomnia," When Castiel started to object, Becky gestured to the bags under his eyes, "Are all commons signs of a lot of stress. Again, is there something bothering you?"

Castiel kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to answer.

"Castiel, it's totally fine if there is. Stress is a normal part of having a baby, well, two babies. But I want to make sure that you aren't putting unnecessary stress on your body and your children. Is there anything you can think of?"

_I don't care what Gabriel says; I still want him to focus on his own pregnancy rather than my own because his was wanted and therefore should be paid attention to. I feel as though I am forcing him and Sam and Dean to focus on my problems when I discuss my own pregnancy. Not only that, but if I did tell them, they would become even more protective than they already are and I don't know if I could stand that. I certainly don't want to discuss any issues with Dean because he is so excited about becoming a father and as much as I care about these children and no matter what Dean has said thus far, I can bring myself to be anything but horrified because I know I will fail as a parent because I only seem to function well around other people's children because I can admire them and don't have to love them or worry about screwing them up._

"Be- Doctor Rosen, I can assure you that there's nothing wrong." He stated automatically, standing up from his seat, "Is there anything else?"

Becky sighed and shook her head. "Not at the moment, no. But if something does come up, don't be worried about telling Dean. He'll listen, you know? It seems like he really wants to know how you're doing." She gave him another one of her sticky-sweet, nausea-inducing smiles. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." He mumbled before quickly making his exit. Why did she have to say that? He already had enough on his mind, why did he have to worry about _telling_ someone about it all? He was so enthralled in his thoughts that he walked right past Dean as he headed out to the Impala.

"Whoa, hey, slow down, Cas," Dean chuckled, grabbing his husband's arm and yanking him out of his thoughts. The small man blinked up at him in surprise, "Geez, you look freaked. You okay? What'd she talk to you about?"

_Don't tell him, Don't tell him, Don't tell him!_

"My stress levels." He climbed into the passenger side of the car. Dean sat down next to him.

"And? She say that you need to take it easy?" He asked, pulling the car out of the lot.

_Lie! He shouldn't have to worry about you!_

_Don't be worried about telling Dean. He'll listen, you know? It seems like he really wants to know how you're doing._

Becky's voice seemed to call out over the thoughts that begged him to keep the information to himself. "Somewhat..." Castiel squeezed the door handle nervously, "Dean, could we talk when we get home?"

Dean frowned, shooting a worried glance the teacher's way before nodding, "Yeah, 'course." Castiel noted the speedometer's number quickly go up.

* * *

"Alright, what's up?"

Castiel held back a sigh. He knew Dean would want to start the discussion quickly, but he had figured the man would at least let him get his coat off. He chose not to reply, sliding off his shoes and coat and heading into the living room. Dean frowned and followed after him.

"Cas, I know you heard me. Come on, what's up?"

Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets and chewed his lip tentatively, gaze alternating between Dean's eyes and his shoes. "I... I'm unsure as to how I should bring up the subject..."

Dean shrugged, looping his thumbs through his belt loops in what he hoped looked like a open appearance. "Well, just start with anything. You said she told you to take it easy because of stress, so what's stressing you out?"

Castiel blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but found that no sound came out.

"Dude, I know I say 'no chick flick moments', so don't tell Sam, but this is an exception; don't be freaked out. Just tell me, okay? I'll listen to everything," He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "I wanna know so I can try to fix it."

That shewed it. Words tumbled out of Castiel's mouth and before he knew it, he told him. Worrying about Gabriel, not wanting to bother Dean, constantly feeling overprotected, everything. Dean stayed silent as he went off, listening to his rant and keeping from passing judgment. Finally, Castiel let out a shaky breath and flopped on to the sofa, pressing his fingers to his temples to try and stop an oncoming headache.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Cas, don't." Dean sat down next to him, trying to keep a neutral tone, but Castiel could see sympathy in his eyes, something he certainly didn't want. "Look, that's what I mean. You can't push all of it back and not tell anyone how you're feeling."

Castiel snorted at that.

"What?"

"You are being entirely hypocritical, Dean. Pardon this, but you are the epitome of 'let's squash and drink away our feelings'." Once the words left his mouth, Castiel sensed Dean tense up and he immediately felt guilty, "No, Dean, I-"

"Yeah, you're right though," Dean laughed, the sound humorless, "I'm not exactly a great example of that, but I'll listen if you need to bitch about this, alright? Hell, I could probably help."

Castiel shook his head. "You can't ask that of me and then expect to do the very thing you asked me not to do. That, and I don't really see how you can assist me in my issues."

Dean sighed. "Fine, alright, I'll tell you my stuff too, okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"Good. But I can help a bit. I'll talk to Sam and Gabriel and we'll let up. I get it, we've been on your ass, but that's 'cause you've been so sick."

"It's been stress."

"Well, we didn't know that. But now, we do, so we'll back off a bit. As for being a parent, we talked about that. You'll make an awesome mom. If anyone here is going to fuck up, it's me."

"Dean, you practically raised Sam on your own, I've said this. You will make an excellent father."

"And I said you'd make a great mom, and look at where we are now?"

Castiel stayed silent for a moment before releasing a long sigh. "Should we just agree to not panic about being a bad parent... ever?"

Dean chuckled. "'Dunno if we can do that, man, but, hell, we can try. We've been pretty good at hiding feelings so far, right?"

"Right."

The two once again fell into silence for several minutes before Dean spoke up. "You're going to want to talk to Gabriel about that last part." Castiel groaned.

"Must I?"

"Yeah! Dude, I know you and him had a fight or something, but you still need to tell him why you're pissed."

"You never do that with Sam." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, but we come from the Winchester Institute of Dealing with Feelings. You come from Shurley Emotional Constipation Facility, you're better off." Castiel frowned.

"I don't see how... and it sounds like you have thought of that quite a bit."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nope, just smart. But you can at least access your feelings better than I can, so just talk to him, okay? As much as he is a dick, I'm sure he'll listen to you." Castiel groaned again, allowing himself to flop against Dean's shoulder.

"If I must."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've taken so long in writing this chapter! I've literally been doing almost nothing but homework lately. But it is a month until school is out for me and I will be able to update more~!

Castiel's stomach bubbled with anxiousness (or nausea. At this point, he gave up trying to tell the difference). He didn't exactly want to tell his brother why he had snapped at him, but he knew that Dean's suggestion 'do it like a band-aid and get it out of the way' would be the best opition to avoid further fights. He hurried down the hall to his classroom, praying that Gabriel qouldn't see him on his way, giving him more time to think of how to tell him properly.

"Castiel!"

Of course, luck hadn't exactly been on his side lately. Castiel bit back a groan, turning back to face the older man, only to be engulfed into said man's arms.

"Jesus, Bro, I told you to take it easy! Dean-o said you fainted and you need to get checked out." He rambled worriedly. Castiel sighed, gently pulling away from him.

"Gabriel, I am alright. I know, I've lied about that in the past, but I am. I've just been... dealing with a significant amount of stress." Gabriel continued to scrutinize his younger brother, but appeared to be listening.

"I told you to wa-"

"I know you did," Castiel murmured, "And I should have listened. The children are fine and so am I. I simply..." Castiel resisted the urge to stare at his shoes, "I simply want you to focus on your own pregnancy rather than mine."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "Castiel, if you're asking me to butt out, I can't exactly do that. You're my baby brother, I get freaked o-"

"No," Castiel interrupted, "That isn't what I mean," He ran a hand through his hair, trying to reorganize his thoughts, "What i'm trying to say is that I want you to focus on yourself. You and Sam have tried so hard to have a child and when you spend time talking about me and my own experience, I feel as though I am trying to make it seem like my experience is more important than yours."

Gabriel held up a hand to stop his rambling. "Seriously? You really think that?" Castiel gave him a quick nod. Gabriel groaned, shaking his head.

"Bro, that's ridiculous, okay? Why the hell would I think that?"

"I..." Castiel paused, realizing that the only excuse he had would end up sounding rather rude, "Well..."

"What? Out with it, come on."

"You enjoy being the center of attention and I didn't want to 'steal the spotlight'," He used his fingers to make quotation marks as he spoke, "From you when you actually deserved it." He winced a bit, realizing that it still sounded harsh, no matter how he worded it.

His brother stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "Of course," He laughed, "I get it, okay? But don't think that. I really don't care. Kiddo, I care that I'm actually _having_ this kid, okay? Hell, if anything, I'm glad you're going through this too. Means that someone else gets it." He beamed, reaching over and clapping a hand over his siblings shoulder.

"So... all is forgiven?" Castiel asked cautiously, slowly giving Gabriel a nervous smile. The older of the two barked out another laugh.

"Yeah, 'all is forgiven.'" He mimicked the man's gruffer tone and finger-made quotation marks before guiding him toward his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short. My computer kept crashing in my process of writing it. :( The next chapter will hopefully be longer. :)


	27. Chapter 27

The first time it happened, Gabriel didn't really think about it.

"That looks awesome, kiddo." He grinned, ruffling the hair of one of his students. The boy (Jesse, the name sticker at the table read) beamed up at him before returning to scribbling more pink crayon on to the paper. Gabriel crossed his arms over his stomach as he shuffled about the room to check on the children and what they were up to. Valentine's Day was coming up and they had insisted that they should make Valentine cards for their parents, grandparents, et cetera. Gabriel couldn't help but smile. His mind immediately clicked into what Sam had decided to deem as 'baby mode'. Becky had said he'd probably feel more absentminded the farther along he got due to his train of thought occasionally being 'derailed' by daydreams of the baby. Thinking of him doing all of the stuff he taught his students to do. Him drawing pictures for Sam to hang in his office (If he boss stopped being such a tyrant). Him going off t-

Gabriel stopped abruptly, resting a hand over his stomach. He frowned. He could have sworn he felt a...

"Mister Milton! Lucas spilled glue all over the table!" One of the girls cried out behind him. Gabriel sighed, hurrying over to his desk to grab a roll of paper towels, not leaving him time to think about what he might have felt.

* * *

The second time it happened, he just brushed it off.

Gabriel bit back a sigh, leaning back in his seat. He glanced up at the clock and groaned, unhappy with the time it read, indicating that Sam was late again. He sighed, pushing himself out of his seat and moving to the phone. Dialing in the number, he leaned against the counter, growing more irritated by the second.

"Hello?"

"Is this Crossroads Law Firm? I think I need a lawyer, I just murdered my husband." Gabriel felt his mood pick up a bit when he heard Sam groan on the other end of the line.

"Shit, Gabe, I'm sorry! Crowley's riding my ass here and-"

"Aw, and here I thought I was the only one that got to do that." He smirked, hearing Sam awkwardly sputter. "Look, kiddo, just get home soon, alright? Dinner's up to you."

"Did y-"

"Yes, I ate. Jesus Christ, I'm not an idiot." He muttered.

"Sorry, I'm not saying you are, ju-"

"Hurry home, alright? Love you, bye." Gabriel clicked off the receiver before he could get a response. He loved Sam, but he just wasn't in the mood for him explaining himself. He moved to hang up the phone, pausing when he felt... something again. He stayed still, trying to sense it once more before shaking his head. Whatever it was, it was probably from eating too much and being irritated with Sam. He placed the phone back into it's charger before heading upstairs. He was too sleepy to even attempt to think about staying up and waiting for Sam.

* * *

The third time it happened, he immediately realized how damn stupid he was for not getting it earlier.

Sam slipped silently into the house. He was way later than he wanted to be, even after Gabriel's phone call. He toed off his shoes and set his bag down before sneaking up the stairs, mindful of the ones that creaked. He smiled over at Gabriel's sleeping form as he unbuttoned his shirt and shucked his pant. Climbing into the bed as quietly as he could, mindful to not distrub the sleeping teacher, he let his eyes close, glad to finally be able to sleep.

Of course, the fates decided to conspire against him that night.

Gabriel suddenly shot up a moment later, eyes wide and gawking down at his stomach. "Sam!" He hissed, grabbing the man's shoulder.

"What?" He yelped, sitting up as well, his expression immediately worried, "Shit, are you okay? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" Gabriel shook his head, resting a hand on his stomach. He remained silent for several moments before a wide smile broke across his face.

"What?" Sam asked again, looking frantically between Gabriel and his stomach. The man in question shook his head, leaning over and kissing Sam gently.

"He finally decided to say hi."

Sam stared stupidly at him for several moments before his eyes grew wide in understanding. He tentatively placed a hand near Gabriel's.

"I don't know if you'll be able to feel it yet, Sasquatch."

Sam shook his head. "It's fine. I can wait. But what's it feel like?"

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head again. "It'll sound like total bull, but... it feels like I swallowed a butterfly."

Sam chuckled at that. "You've been reading way too many of those kid books for your class." Gabriel swatted him childishly on the back of the head.

"Keep that up, kiddo, and I won't tell you when he kicks hard." He laughed at Sam's apologetic expression and rested his hand gently over his husband's.


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel's eyes slowly fluttered open. He frowned, noting that the room was still dark. Turning over, he shifted the clock to face him, squinting at the time. _2:51_ , it read. His frown deepened. He didn't feel sick or like he needed to use the restroom and he had felt significantly less stressed for a while now, so why was he awa-

A low growl from his stomach answered his question. He internalized a groan, slaming his head back on to the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his bawled hands lightly to his stomach in an attempt to trick the children into thinking he was full. It didn't seem to work as the hunger persisted. He sighed, chancing a look over at Dean. The man remained blissfully unaware, still sound asleep and snoring by his side. Castiel allowed himself a small smile before slowly and carefully getting out of bed.

He was able to change his clothes in near silence. However, when he finally came to put on his shoes, Dean woke up to the shift in the bed. He rolled over, rubbing his his eyes before looking to Castiel.

"Cas?" He grumbled, "What are you doing up?" Castiel bit his lip, tugging a shoe on before answering.

"Hungry," He answered quietly, glancing over his shoulder at his husband, "Didn't you say you wanted me to eat more to catch up from the morning sickness and stress issues?" Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Well, yeah. But why are you getting dressed for food?"

Castiel stayed still for a moment, running a nervous hand through his hair. "We don't have what I want in the house."

Dean remained silent for a moment before a small smirk grew across his face. "You have a craving, huh? I thought that was just on TV and stuff."

Castiel sighed in response, pushing himself off of the bed. "Evidently not. Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon enough." He started out the bedroom door, only to have a hand grab his arm.

"Cas, go back to bed," Dean ordered firmly, "Just tell me what you want and I'll get it." The teacher frowned in reply.

"Dean, I'm perfectly capable of going out and purchasing a... 'craving' myself. I'm not going to suddenly be stressed by simply going to the convinience store."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know you won't. I just want to help, alright? I know you want me to let up on being overprotective and what not, but just let me do this. You still need some rest from that whole stress thing, so... just tonight, okay?"

Castiel let out a tired breath, but nodded. He wasn't in the mood to have a fight at three o'clock in the morning over something so trivial. "Fine."

"Good," Dean gave him a tired smile, "So, what did you want?"

Castiel's gaze fell to the floor at the question. Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Cas, come on, what do you want?"

"Pie," He mumbled, eyes still downcast as his face heated in embarrasment, "The small ones that come in the boxes at the store."

Dean couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "At least we're now sure that the kids are mine." He joked.

"At least one of the them. The other is Sam's; I wasn't sure how to tell you."  Castiel replied sarcastically, moving back to change into his pajamas. Dean rolled his eyes again, but smiled good naturedly.

"I'll be back in a bit, what kind do you want?" Castiel shrugged.

"Apple, if possible. Otherwise, I have no preference."

* * *

Dean returned a while later, eyes drooping and a shopping bag in his hand. He hung up his coat and started up the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Dean." He turned to the sound of his name, leaning over the banister to see Castiel sitting on the sofa. He headed back into the room.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, babe," He gave him a small smile and placed the bag on table, "Had to go to a different convinience store to get what you wanted."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "I said I didn't have a preference if they didn't have apple."

Dean shrugged. "I know, but I didn't want to end up having to go out again if you didn't like it." Castiel shook his head fondly before sliding a mug over to Dean.

"I made coffee... well, tea for myself, considering the health downfalls of caffine to a fetus... in this case, fetuses," He shook his head again, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I think it's still warm." He reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the box as Dean sipped the coffee. "I really appreciate this, Dean." He offered, taking a bite of the pastry.

The man grinned into the mug. "I figured you deserve it, considering the shit you go through for those two." He gestured to Castiel's stomach.

Castiel swallowed his bite before giving Dean a sweet smile. "It's worth it though, correct?"

"Correct." Dean mimicked Castiel's tone before leaning over and pressing their lips together. "You taste like pie."

"You taste like coffee." He replied in his usual monotone voice, "Go back to sleep, Dean. It's the weekend tomorrow, I get to sleep in."

"Nah, I'll call in late tomorrow," He shrugged, "I can just tell Bobby I had to make a late night run for a certain pregnant teacher. He'll understand."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took. I have no excuse other than schoolwork and laziness. But I am finally starting to get my shit together and will hopefully be posting at the very very least, once a month. I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it's lateness.

Sam Winchester liked to think he was a fairly loving guy. Unfortunately, he was also a busy guy. He was at work constantly, leaving Gabriel home alone in the evenings more often than not. He rarely saw the teacher, other than when he went to bed at night and just before he left in the morning. Gabriel was never afraid to voice his opinions on the matter, snapping at Sam if he woke him up when he got into bed.

"I mean, Jesus, Sam! Why don't you just sleep at your desk if that's where you'd rather be!" He snarled after a particularly unpleasant day for Sam.

"It's not like I actually _want_ to be stuck there," Sam retorted, trying his best not to get pissed, "I'd rather be here, you know that! There's a big case on right now and I-"

Gabriel crossed his arms and rested them on top of his stomach. "There's _always_ a case, Sam," He growled, glaring down at the floor around his abdomen, "I just miss you, alright? You're never here and..."

Sam frowned, noticing Gabriel shift anxiously from foot to foot. "Gabe, is this about Ruby?" The man's darkening expression was enough of an answer for him.

Ruby was the secretary Crowley had recently hired for their floor. She was small and fairly attractive, Sam had to admit. However, she was harsh and continued to flirt with Sam even after he told her that he was married and about to become a father. The facts did nothing is dissuade her flirting and sidelong glances. The situation was made worse when Gabriel had decided to stop by for lunch on Valentine's Day. He seemed to notice something about her that Sam apparently didn't because whenever she came into Sam's office when he was there, the shorter man always shot her accusing looks. Sam tried his best to ignore these exchanges, but it was getting harder. Whenever he brought Ruby up when he discussed his day, Gabriel's expression immediately fell.

"Gabe, she's just someone I work with, okay? You know that." He assured, reaching out to him. The older of the two shifted away in response.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed." He muttered, turning away and shuffling into their room. Sam finally groaned when he heard the door slam. He needed to figure out how to fix this -  now.

* * *

"You don't seem particularly cheerful today." Castiel said calmly as he awkwardly attempted to maneuver his stomach to sit at the table properly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, it takes a lot of effort to be my usual 'perky' self." He muttered, taking a pointed bite of his food. His brother shook his head.

"No, I mean you seem to be bothered by something."

"Yeah, I caught that, Castiel."

The younger of them remained silent for a moment before continuing. "Do you wish to discuss it?"

"No, I don't 'wish to discuss it'." He retorted in a mocking tone.

"Fine." Castiel replied calmly, lips forming a thin line. The two ate in silence for several minutes before Gabriel finally spoke up.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Castiel shrugged noncommittally. Gabriel let out an audible sigh.

"Look, it's just... Sam's always working and I never see him anymore. Added to that, there's this..."

"What?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at his brother's strange behavior.

"Secretary that works on his floor and she's sort of..."

"Attractive?" Castiel suggested. Gabriel shot him a look.

"A whore."

"And why do you think that?" The older of the two rolled his eyes.

"Because! She's always flirting with Sam and she does it even more when I'm there and he's been staying late all of the time and-"

Castiel held up a hand to stop him. "I can understand why you would be bothered by her flirting, and while I doubt she is actually a whore as you say she is, why are you worried about Sam staying late?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Because, Cassie, it's just like any porno in existence! Hot secretary comes to check on late working lawyer, they flirt, they fuck, the credits roll."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Gabriel, do you honestly think that Sam would do that?"

The teacher sighed and rested his chin in his palm.  "I don't know, maybe? It's just... all I do is bitch at him and yell and I've gotten huge and-"

"I didn't think you worried about things like that." Castiel stated.

"Yeah, well, I do..." Gabriel grumbled, tossing what was left of his lunch in the trash.

* * *

Sam glanced about the house, making sure Gabriel wasn't there. He was working after care that day and that gave Sam just enough time to get ready. He knew his husband had been in a mood for the past few days after their fight, always insisting that he was fine whenever asked. Sam was determined to fix it.

* * *

Gabriel frowned in confusion when he saw Sam's car in the driveway when he pulled up. He climbed out and started to unlock the door when it was yanked open and he felt Sam's arms wrapping around him. He looked up at his grinning face and frowned even further.

"What're you doing home?" He asked automatically, words coming out harsher than he had intended. Sam's expression didn't falter.

"I got Crowley to let me go early." He stated, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

"Oh... awesome." He shrugged and pulled away, tossing his bag by the door. Sam followed him to the kitchen. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Uh..." Sam bit his lip, blushing a bit, "I made brownies?" He said weakly.

"Okay." Gabriel said noncommittally as he pulled an apple out of the refrigerator. Sam frowned, following him as he plunked down on the sofa.

"You hate apples." Sam pointed out, sitting down next to him. Gabriel ignored him in favor of taking a bite.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted a change." He muttered, grimacing at the taste.

"If you say so..." Sam murmured, tugging absently at the lint on the sofa. "Um... Dean lent me that one horror movie you wanted to see and I thought we'd-"

"Geez, kiddo, you're really groveling here, huh?" Gabriel questioned, sitting more upright. Sam nodded slowly.

"Well, yeah." He admitted, scooting closer. "Look, Gabe, I feel bad, okay? I hate not seeing you and Cas told me about how you've been feeling-"

"Damn tattle..." He grumbled, crossing his arms childishly. Sam moved over and rsted his hands on either side of his belly.

"Hey, it isn't Cas' fault. I'm glad he told me," He stated, giving him a reassuring smile, "Gabe, I'm just really sorry. I know, I've been working too hard, but I wanted to get us some extra cash for the baby. Isn't that why you've been working at that new aftercare thing at the school?"

Gabriel nodded, starting to feel guilty for getting so mad at Sam.

"And as for Ruby," Sam continued, ignoring his husband's expression, "Nothing is going to happen there, alright? I love you and I would never cheat, got it?"

Gabriel nodded again, cheeks turning a bit pink in embarrassment. Sam grinned, giving him a soft kiss.

"And you haven't gotten huge, by the way."

Gabriel groaned, lightly plunking his forehead against Sam's shoulder. "Jesus, that boy needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Sam laughed at that.

"Oh, come on, he's just looking out for you." He grinned, pecking a quick kiss to his lips before standing up. "Come on, I think you deserve some chocolate."

"Huh," Gabriel chuckled, carefully pushing himself up with a bit of help from Sam, "And here I thought I was already getting something sweet." He smirked at Sam's overdramatized groan before following him into the kitchen once more.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean nearly tripped over the car's hood when he got the text.

Castiel was going to one of his appointments that day, one that he had kept putting off and putting off due to things he needed to do for his class. However, he finally had a free weekend. Of course, it happened to be one that Dean had to work on. He knew he could go to the appointment anyway, but the most recent client that had brought his car in refused to let anyone other than Dean work on it and he, of _course,_ needed it fixed by the next evening. Castiel insisted that it would be fine, he could go in by himself. It wasn't that Dean didn't think Castiel could handle himself at a doctor's appointment. It was what the appointment was for.

Becky was going to tell them what they were having... hopefully. At the past appointments, she had said the babies were being 'shy' and she couldn't tell what they were just yet. However, Castiel was crawling into six months and it seemed likely that he would find out that day.

Dean had been insisting that they were going to be boys for quite some time. "Seriously, Cas, I'm telling you; it's Winchester genetics. It's always boys." Castiel had rolled his eyes at that, but didn't bother to argue. It did seem somewhat likely, considering the ratio of boys to girls on Castiel's side of the family as well.

Dean had ordered Castiel to text him the second he left the appointment, not even to bother going home before he knew. Castiel rolled his eyes (something he had evidently been making a habit of recently when Dean was concerned), but he agreed to the demands, promising to let him know.

It felt like days before Dean got a text from his husband and he yanked his phone out hopefully, excited to see what it said.

_Appointment delayed. Won't be in for another hour. I'll text you later. -C_

Dean groaned and resisted the urge to shove his head into the engine. He instead focused on tuning up the car. He was really getting into his work, almost missing the buzz of the phone on the work table beside him. He wiped his hands and grabbed the phone.

_Finished my appointment. -C_

_And? -D_

Dean frowned when Castiel didn't immediately reply and he didn't notice his own nervous pacing. Was something wrong? Were the babies sick? Holy shit, were there more of them? No way, he could barely believe he was going to be a parent at all, hardly believed he'd be a parent to twins, if there were _more_ than two babies in there-

Dean snapped out of his worries when the phone buzzed in his hands. He looked down and saw Castiel had attached a picture. It was grainy and hard to see, but Dean could tell it was the ultrasound. He frowned in confusion.

_Cas i can't figure it out from that -D_

_I know that, Dean. I just thought you would like to see the newest picture of your daughters. -C_

_Cas that d_

Dean stopped typing, rereading the latest text again. Daughters. _Daughters._ Two little girls, princesses to spoil. Holy shit. Dean drew in a breath, letting himself slink against a wall. They were going to have two baby girls.

_Dean? -C_

Dean looked down again, realizing Castiel was texting him again.

_Dean, I know you wanted boys, but you shouldn't ignore me for that reason. -C_

Dean chuckled and shook his head, pressing the call button on his phone and holding it to his ear.

"I know you aren't actually ignoring me, Dean." Castiel assured as soon as he picked up. Dean laughed again at his blunt statement.

"I figured that, babe," He chuckled, "So... girls?"

"Yes, girls." Dean could hear him rolling his eyes.

"That's actually really great."

"Is that so?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know shit about girls. Maybe Sammy would know."

"I doubt it. He's 'man' enough to be having a son."

"Oooh, below the belt, Cas. Literally." Dean replied, pleased to hear his husband sound so sarcastic.

"I try. Now, on a serious note, that's fine. We will learn. I did have a sister, after all."

"Yeah, well. This is different. These girls will not date until they are thirty. And even then-"

"Ah, so you will be one of those fathers."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "What, were you going to be the 'cool' dad that lets them do whatever they want and go out with guys that are so big that they could bench press both of them at the same time."

"Well, considering that they are currently six month old fetuses, I believe anyone could do that."

"Okay, ew, Cas. Don't talk about people using our babies as-"

"You started it," He interrupted, "And no... they could go out with girls that are so big that they co-"

"Alright, I get it." Dean laughed. "Forget it. Right now, focus on this; we are having two baby girls." The other end of the line was quiet. "Cas?"

"I know," He breathed, "Two little girls." Dean could practically hear the soft, proud smile on his husband's face.

"We'll talk more at home, okay, babe?"

"Okay, Dean."

"Take it easy. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dean hung up the phone, but continued to stare at it with a big, goofy grin on his face. Two little girls. He shook his head and shrugged, returning to the car. Who knows, maybe he'd be linient. If they asked nicely, he'd let them start dating at twenty-five instead. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for how long this took. I have the entire story planned out and finished in my head and I still can't bring myself to finish. So, I will write when I can and hope to post another chapter soon. For now, here's chapter 31.

"Marcus?"

"Too proper. People may think he's too posh."

"Casey?"

"Kids may make fun of him."

"It's a gender-neutral name. You said you were all for tho-"

"Well, not Casey."

"Carol."

"Okay, now hold o-"

"Jackie?"

"Gabri-"

"Susan, Brittney, Helen-"

Sam headed over to the other side of the room and closed the laptop before Gabriel could keep listing. Gabriel crossed his arms and rested them on top of his stomach before giving his husband a pointed look. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm being too picky."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Gabriel replied with a smirk, opening the computer again. His husband sighed and plunked down in the chair next to his.

"I know I am, it's just... Gabriel, this is our _son._ I don't want to be that parent that has their kid come home from school crying because of his name being made fun of."

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe he could tell everyone his last name comes from being related to the guy who created rifle. That'll keep kids from picking on him." He smirked when he saw him roll his eyes again. "Or he'll be super snippy like his Daddy and they'll pick on him because he's snarky."

"Gabriel-"

"Alright, I'm done," He held up his hands in mock surrender, "I get that you want to find the perfect name for him, kiddo. I do to. But we can't get rid of every option because we're worried about him getting picked on. Like, in high school, Balthazar used to call me 'G'. So, everyone started calling me 'Gigi'."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, I guess... but did that really bother you?"

"Kind of. But then I found out it wasn't the girl's name. Apparently it 'GG'; short hand for Gay Gabe. I was one flaming homo, even back then." He joked with a cackle. Sam scoffed, trying to cover a laugh.

"I see your point then. But we should still try not to pick anything too embarrassing." Sam stated. gabriel faked a disappointed look.

"So no Ulysses, Karen, or Bartholomew?"

Sam snorted. "Dude, where did you even get those?"

"Baby naming website, what other websites would I be on these days?" He exclaimed, turning the computer to face Sam. The lawyer scrolled through the options, reading over the various names that they offered for boys, as well as some of the gender neutral suggestions. He frowned before looking back at his husband.

"Gabe, I hate to break it to you, but these names all suck."

"What? They do not!" Gabriel scooted his chair so he was sitting next to Sam and still see the screen.

"Yeah, they do. There are plant names here."

"Rowan is a boy's name. Didn't you read 'Rowan of Rin' when you were a kid?" Gabriel gave him his standard 'you were never a child' look before pointing back at the screen, "And Robin is a cute name."

"It isn't a gender-neutral one. I've only known girls named Robin."

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we." Gabriel smirked, patting the side of his stomach. "Hear that, Robin?"

" _No._ He is not Robin." Sam stated flatly. Gabriel stared at his serious expression for a moment before laughing loudly and kissing his cheek.

"Don't be so serious, Sasquatch," He murmured, closing the computer, "We'll figure something out."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee whiz, look at the asshole that took nearly a year to update.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY TO ANYONE THAT BOOKMARKED THIS FIC. However, I finally got around to typing this up after writing it out. I know how this whole fic ends, guys, and I intend to finish it, so don't worry. But for now, enjoy the chapter that took ten months to write.

"Are you actually serious?"

Castiel glanced up at Balthazar, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out with his mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed and took the napkin offered to him gratefully, wiping his lips. He knew the topic would come up when he agreed to join his cousin for lunch, he just never expected for it to come up the second they sat down to eat.

"Of course, I'm serious. I don't see why everyone seems to be making this into such an issue." He sighed, putting down his sandwich and cleaning off his hands.

Ever since Gabriel announced that he would be going on maternity leave the next month, everyone seemed to turn to Castiel is see when he would follow suit. Sure, they were about the same size at that point, but Castiel didn't see why people expected him to do the same. Gabriel couldn't take the chance that he'd deliver early, not only because of his age, but also because he was due during the school year.

"Cassie, in case you weren't aware, you are having double the children that Gabriel is. You even said that your doctor told you to relax. And yet here you are, insisting that you are going to work until you finally pop?" The blond man scoffed at the idea, taking a sip from his glass.

Castiel pursed his lips. "You know, out of anyone, I expected you to be on my side. I'm perfectly healthy-"

"Underweight."

"Young-"

"Not as young as you think."

"And fit-"

"You having to take a break between the parking lot and the café suggests otherwise."

"I have two daughters gestating inside of me."

Balthazar held up a finger to stop him. "Okay. Firstly, that's disgusting. Secondly, that's exactly my point, Castiel! You need to slow the hell down and give yourself a break. The thought of you continuing to work now is laughable, but continuing to do so until you're due is just plain idiotic. Gabriel may be stupid, but at least he has the sense to go on leave next month because he _knows_ it's what's good for the child. You, on the other hand, seem to think that you can continue to be racing about with a class of twenty or so ankle-biters even though you look as though a single deep breath to rip your sweater at the seams. What are you thinking? I thought you were smarter than this, Cassie."

Castiel bit his lip and avoided Balthazar's gaze, looking down at the table as he absently ripped apart his napkin. Balthazar sighed and set his drink down, tapping the edge of Castiel's plate to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I didn't intend to overload you with all of this. But really... why would you want to do this to yourself? What has that husband of yours said about this?"

Castiel finally looked up at him, letting out a tired sigh. "He shares your thoughts."

"I thought as much."

"But," He added, returning to his meal, "I am attempting to persuade him to see my side of things."

"Uh-huh," Balthazar said, tone laced with sarcasm, "And what exactly is your side of them?"

Castiel shrugged lamely, swallowing his bite. "I just don't see why I should have to force myself on to maternity leave when I'm not due until after school lets out. It gives us more time for me to be home with the girls."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Yes, that makes perfect sense. Even though you needed help getting out of your car today, you could absolutely run about with children in three more months. Cas, you seem to think that the next few months will be a day at the beach for you. But you can't force yourself to keep working. What will you do if you start getting contractions at work? Get one of your students to help you count out the minutes between each contraction, assuming you've taught them how to count past ten?"

Castiel shot him a look. "What makes you think I am assuming this will be easy? I am doing this so that I will have more time with my children when they get here. Why are you being so..."

"Rational?"

"Pushy. Why are you being so pushy about this?"

Balthazar sighed, moving to lean forward in his seat. "I only wish to look out for you, Cas. Gabriel usually does it, but as you can see, he has another person to look out for now. That boy toy of yours may watch out for you, but he's a bit clueless in my book. Anna's doing her own thing, Michael and Lucifer are too busy with their heads up their asses, and your father is off in his own little world. That leaves me, and as shitty of a cousin I may be to you, I'd like to be a good second cousin to these girls, starting with me making sure that their idiot father doesn't hurt himself because he's so stubborn."

Castiel remained silent, unsure of what to say as Balthazar moved to throw away their trash and set some money out to pay the bill. "You really mean all of that?" He asked.

"Of course." Balthazar stated, returning his wallet to his pocket.

"You aren't a shitty cousin." Castiel murmured. Balthazar offered him a hint of a smile.

"I appreciate that, Cassie. Just... consider what I've said, yes?"

Castiel pursed his lips before nodding. "I will. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get going, shall we? If we leave now, perhaps we can get to the parking lot before dark." He joked dryly.

"I get your implications, I'm slow. I apologize that my pregnancy has made it difficult for you. Now, please help me up..." Castiel muttered, giving Balthazar a grateful look when he helped pull him out of his seat, "Thank you."

"Anytime, _cuz._ "


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Another chapter, and not after nearly a year this time!

"Have I informed you on how much of a doll you are for doing this?"

Sam let out a grunt as he lifted up another box before he allowed himself to turn around. "A couple times, yeah."

Gabriel pursed his lips into a pout from where he sat at his desk, feet resting up on a children's desk chair. "Well, not in the last hour, I haven't. So, again, you're so great for doing this."

Gabriel was finally going on maternity leave, which meant he needed to remove the extra items he had for himself from his classroom to allow Kali to move more of her personal effects in. Sam had agreed to help his husband move such items that Saturday, under the expectation that said items couldn't have filled more than a standard Home Depot box. However, upon arrival, he found the classroom covered in post-it notes, apparently indicating what items would need to be boxed and taken to their car. He would have retracted his offer had he not already witnessed his husband awkwardly attempting to properly put together a packing box with his rather impressive stomach in the way.

"I'm your husband; what else was I supposed to do?" He wanted to shrug, but found difficulty in doing so while holding the box of... well... "What've you got in this one anyway?"

Gabriel made a noncommittal noise and reached across the desk to grab his iced tea. "Odds and ends. A couple picture books I need to repair and have brought back for Kali. The kids _really_ liked those this year, so they're pretty well loved and I need to glue some pages back in."

Sam continued to scan the contents of the box. "This is the fifth box of 'odds and ends' I've brought out to the car. Are you leaving _anything_ for your class?"

The teacher rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "'Course I am. Most of it is stuff I need to fix and bring back or things that Kali can't pack up herself at the end of the year."

"Really?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, "Kali can't fix any of this? Not a single thing?"

"Nope." He replied flatly, pointedly fidgeting with his straw to move ice around and not making eye contact with Sam. The taller of the two frowned and set the box down. He pulled another nearby chair up and sat down, smirking a bit when he noted Gabriel trying not to smile at the sight of his six foot four husband trying to fit himself into a chair made for a six year old.

"Gabe, what's up? I know you don't need to bring all of this home. You've said yourself that Kali is pretty handy and that she has helped you fix and patch up classroom stuff several times in the past. You should be relaxing, not re-pasting picture books and sewing stuffed animals back together."

Gabriel sighed, setting his drink aside before turning to look properly at Sam. "I know, I know. I need to chill out, but..." He sighed and shook his head.

"But what? Gabe, come on." Sam insisted, gently taking his hand.

Gabriel paused, staring down at their hands before relenting. "I... I know it seems like I've been handling all of this stuff really well, right? The whole 'oh, maternity leave now? okay, let's do it!' thing? Well... I'm not really ready."

Sam gave him a guilty expression. "I think it may be a little late to go back on that one."

"No, no, I don't mean I changed my mind," Gabriel assured, "Please. I've reached a point where if I kid gets too close to the front of me, I won't see them." He smiled a bit at the laugh he got from Sam.

"No, I mean, like... I'm not ready to let go to this class yet. I... I don't get to see them go off to the next grade. I get attached to each class and I always like seeing them go off further and further into school and... this is the first time I don't get to see that."

Recognition dawned on Sam's features.

"So... even if I can't finish off the year with them, I can still at least fix stuff up for them. Make things that make them happy, you know?"

Sam nodded and squeezed Gabriel's hand in reassurance. "I get it, Gabe. It's a great thing to do."

The shorter of the two beamed at the statement, letting his free hand come to rest on his stomach. "Thanks. Thought of it all by myself." He added jokingly.

Sam rolled his eyes at that before finally patting his hand and standing up. "And hey, maybe you can stop by at the end of the year to see them off," He suggested as he went to pick up the box again, "You can bring the baby with you and you can show him off."

"Really?" Sam turned his head to Gabriel practically bouncing in his chair. "Seriously? You'd be okay with that? You were so worried about me even being here today like this, but you're okay with me bringing him to the class?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam assured, "You'd be careful with him, I'm sure of that. Besides, I was only worried about you being here today because I was worried you'd try to help move things out. Glad I was mistaken."

Gabriel smirked at that, grabbing his drink again. "Please, me? Lifting? And miss this view?" He allowed his eyes to obviously trail down Sam's spine down to his back side. "Screw that.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that takes more than half a year to get done. Can't wait to start on the next chapter in several months.

“Dean, you need to help me.”

Dean paused the television for a moment, surprised by the almost fearful tone in Sam’s voice. Sam was usually the one that insisted on greetings when they called one another and often chastised Dean when he opened their conversations like that.

“Gee, Sam. Aren’t you going to ask how my morning’s been?”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the irritated sigh he got in response. “Morning, Dean. How have you been?”

“Pretty good, now that you’re in need of my awesome help. What’s up?” He asked, standing up and starting for the kitchen as he spoke.

Sam let out another sigh.”Look, you know that Gabe went on leave last week, right?”

Dean put the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he moved to get some cereal. “Yeah…” He started cautiously.

“Well, things have been tense since then.”

Dean considered the statement as he made his breakfast. “Tense how?”

“The doctor basically said that Gabe is a little… heavier than he should be.”

Dean couldn’t help but snort. “So the Candy Man’s past finally caught up on his ass?”

“Dean, seriously don’t,” Sam snapped, clearly not in the mood for jokes, “Doctor Rosen’s put him on a limited diet until he has the baby and it’s made him kind of…”

“Bitchy?” Dean supplied.

“Testy,” Sam muttered before sighing, “I feel like I’m going to step on a land mine any time I say something. I love Gabe and I can’t imagine how tough this whole thing is on him, but I don’t get why it’s so awful for him to eat healthy for a few months.”

Dean snorted, taking the phone back into his hand as he sat down with his breakfast. “Because your health food is fucking gross, that’s why.”

“Dean, I’m being serious here.”

“So am I,” He retorted, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, “Dude, it’s ‘cause you at least have the choice to eat unhealthy if you wanted to. He doesn’t. You know how Gabe is about having options and free will and all that shit.”

“Okay, one, do not talk to me while you’re eating,” Sam stated, “And two… I guess you’re right.”

“I always am.” Dean said, making a point to take another bite before answering.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, would it be okay if I still came over? We could go out and do something. I think Gabe and I just need a break from each other. I had arranged to start working from home some more and we keep stepping on each other’s toes here.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but you’re going to leave Gabe there alone?”

“Well, I was hoping…”

Dean set his spoon aside when he heard his brother’s tone. “No.”

“Dean-“

“Fuck no, Sammy. You think Gabe’s been testy? Shove another baby into him and start making his boss call him every two days to ask if he’s ready to go on leave. I’m not asking him.”

“Gabe’s already on leave!” Sam insisted.

“Which he arranged himself because he isn’t as stupidly stubborn as Cas is. I’m not asking him to babysit his brother.”

“Dean, like you said, I can’t just leave Gabe alone here. I don’t want to leave him stuck alone with nothing to do because I got him pregnant.”

“He’s a grown man, Sammy. He’ll live. Besides, you guys planned this kid!” Dean pointed out.

“Dean, it’s just for a day. Please? I’ll owe you one.”

Dean opened his mouth to decline, only to stop at Sam’s final statement. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you can come over, I’ll talk to Cas. There’s actually something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, tone suddenly softening when he heard the seriousness in his brother’s voice.

“It’s not a crazy big deal, it’s just-“ Dean stopped when he heard Castiel’s footsteps start down the stairs, “I’ll tell you when you get here, okay? See you whenever.”

He hung up the phone just as Castiel entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Did you turn off my alarm?”

“Yeah, figured you could use more sleep.” Dean said, starting back on his meal.

“Dean, you can’t just do that! I don’t have a sub for today and you know that Zachariah is-“

Dean frowned, looking up at Castiel with a confused expression before swallowing his bite.”Cas, its Saturday.”

“What?”

“It’s Saturday,” He repeated, “You don’t teach on weekends.”

“Oh.” Dean resisted the urge to laugh as he saw the heat rising to Castiel’s cheeks.

“You really need to start considering leave,” Dean stated, “You’re letting pregnancy brain get to you.”

“Who was on the phone?” Castiel asked, pointedly ignoring the question as he moved about the kitchen to get his own breakfast.

“Nice subject change,” Dean said dryly, “It was Sam.”

“How is he?”

Dean shrugged. “He’s okay. Gabe’s just kind of… testy since he was put on leave and some sort of diet.”

Castiel made a noise of acknowledgement. “Yes, Gabriel informed me of what he’s started calling his ‘prison diet’.”

Dean chuckled at the statement as he shifted over to give his husband more room to sit down. “Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, Sam had wanted to know if he could come over for a little bit and if maybe you could…”

“Entertain my brother while he’s gone?” Castiel inquired, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his tea.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Castiel shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t see why not. It’s been odd not seeing Gabriel at work every day, so it will be nice to talk face to face again.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks, babe. And hey, don’t let his bitching scare you into not going on leave, alright?”

Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You say that as if I have a choice in the matter of leave. Soon enough, I’ll be ‘bitching’ along with him.”


End file.
